Project Freelancer Watches Red vs Blue
by Camp half blood 1
Summary: What happens when the Director and the agents of projects of Project Freelancer watches future events unfold? anger, laughs and tears will be shed. Will our new hero be able to manage the situation or will the agents kill him before he gets the chance? What will change and what will happen to Project Freelancer? Read, review and find out.
1. The accidental intruder

**I own nothing But my OC all property of Red vs Blue is owned by rooster teeth.**

**Everything in this takes place at Project Freelancer a couple of months the start of the mission with North and South in season 9.**

* * *

The Directors Office

The director was many things. He was a genius a true genius that had given birth to project freelancer. He was also an old, mourning, angry man that wanted his loved one back. But something he was not to an extent was a confused man. He was currently in his office talking with Alpha about an alert that…went off for one second then went dead a second later

"Alpha you must be mistaken there is nothing on board the ship that we don't know about. An alert like that was just a malfunction that won't happen again." The director said while watching the scanner on the ship.

"And im telling you someone or something just…Appeared on the ships scanners for a fraction of a second and disappeared!…Don't look at me like that!" Alpha said with some anger as the Director looked at him with obvious disbelief in his claim. "Director I am telling you to send someone the hell down ther-" Alpha was cut off as the director deactivated him from his rant.

The director thought about what Alpha had said and decided to best not be ignorant in situation such as this. "F.I.L.S.S." He said simply as the on board computer turned on. "Do a very…thorough scan of the ship." He says now sitting at his holo-table with a hologram of the ship and the people on it in front of him. "We do not need any unwanted guests onboard and I don't need Alpha's constant complaints about this." The computer replies and starts scanning the ship again. "Is there anything else you need Director?" F.I.L.S.S says with her usual voice. "Yes bring me the new armor prototypes and equipment. We don't want our troops to be to pre occupied with themselves also…"

As he spoke to the on board computer he did not notice the Alpha A.I reboot himself and head into the ships camera system. "Okay this can't be to hard I just have to find the one thing that doesn't belong." He takes a quick look around with the hallway camera. "Nothing new here I guess. On to the next 523 cameras." He pauses to review what he had just said to himself."God this place sucks."

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location.

We find ourselves in a normal teenagers room. Well I suppose normal isn't the right word. Flat screen T.V, a mini fridge, and the complete series of Red vs Blue on his DVD rack.

This is the home of our friend Kale. Kale was an average 5,6 height, short black hair, and blue eyes 15 year old . He was wearing one of his better shirts. A t-shirt labeled "**we are the Meta**" with the rooster teeth logo on it. For pants he wore his usual blue jeans not a hole in sight. Finally his hoodie which he treasured above all else. It was nothing special but he had grown very attached to it over the years.

He was currently confused scratch that very confused. One second he was preparing for a Red vs Blue marathon the next he was on the floor of his room the door to his room replaced by a metal door.

"Okay…this is either a really good prank or I've gone insane." Kale said a frown on his confused face. He touched the door his fingers tracing it. It felt like metal, it was cold like metal, and it was not a really good paint job. It was in fact a metal door.

"Okay then…I am gonna just turn on some music and I am not gonna look at that door until it disappears…I have got to stop talking to myself." He goes onto his bed and pumps up the volume. What was the song? Bow Chicka Wow Wow Wow by Jeff William. Did I also mention he cranked it up full blast?

Meanwhile with Alpha

Alpha was currently trying to pry his eyes away from the camera to the girls locker room. Even though they did wear armor 90% of the time he still was a guy…or A.I based on a guy. It also didn't help that he couldn't get laid like this. "Okay, Okay there is nothing in there. Camera 345 checked off the list." He groaned as he says these words.

"There has to be a faster way to do this…" He suddenly stopped as he picked up a very active beat. "What the hell is that?" He tries to head towards the music using the cameras to move around. He suddenly is stopped at a metal door that he couldn't gain access to.

"Oh come on it's a god-damn door I should be able to just go in!…WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT STUPID MUSIC!" While Alpha ranted and cussed out the door an alarm suddenly sounded.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT LEVEL 3." The Alpha snapped back to reality and went back to the directors office. "Hah! I told yo-oh wow you look pissed." The Alphas hologram cringed as the Director stared at him. "Okay I can explain later but I found out-" The Director cuts him off. "I know Alpha and I expect that you saw our intruder?" Alpha looked back at him with a moment of silence. "About that…" Alpha explains about what happens with the door. The Director stays quiet for a moment.

"F.I.L.S.S send agents New York and South Dakota to my office. I have a new assignment for the two of them." He says as he puts his hands on the ships hologram. He quickly finds the door to Alphas description. He makes a scan of the door and to his surprise he found that the only way inside was a hand scanner on the door. He furrowed his brow at it. That didn't make sense if it was just a simple scanner Alpha should have been able to enter easily. So what was the matter with this one?

He was interrupted from his thoughts as two soldiers arrived in his office. "Hello agents York and south...I am sure you have heard the alert?" Inside his helmet York sighed as he remembered the nice mood he was in two seconds ago vanished. South had her training interrupted by the alarm and had almost gotten paint balled to the walls because of it. In other news the agent Washington was now in the infirmary murmuring something about his worst beating of all time.

South stepped up and saluted. "Yes sir troops are scouting out the hallways for the intruder. Agents Carolina and...North." She muttered a bit angrily. The Director made a mental note about her behavior towards her brother. "Are leading squads on the upper levels and we have confirmed that the intruder is not on levels 1 and 2." She steps back obviously satisfied with herself.

"Agent York?" the director asks with a monotone voice. The soldier immediately stepped forward. "Yes sir?" The director points to the door on the hologram. "I need you and agent South Dakota to get the door open." He raises his voice a little bit. "I also want this done by yesterday...Understood?" The Director says with an edge to his voice. The two both salute quickly, "Yes sir!"

Meanwhile inside the room

This door was seriously starting to freak Kale out he had been trying to put it out of his mind for the past hour or so. He had tried closing his eyes and hoping that he was just dreaming but then he had pinched himself to test that theory. No dice. He had tried to blast music into his ears mostly the soundtrack from Nightmare before Christmas. But he kept glancing at it...again...an again. Until he just couldn't take it anymore and went over to it. Kale looks at the door taking in how smooth it looked. He suddenly facepalmed as he realized that there was a hand scanner on the door.

He slowly draws his hand to the scanner inching it closer...and closer. Just when his hand was about to touch it he heard two voices. "Damn it York hurry the hell up!" He retracted his hand from the scanner slowly. He must have been watching to much of seasons 9 and 10 because he could have sworn that was the voice of-"Yeah South I know but it looks like this door just doesn't want to open!" He fully took two steps back and blinked.

No...that was not...it cant be...can it?

"What do you mean it doesnt want to open does it have a god damn brain in there? Oh wait no it doesnt ITS A GOD DAMN DOOR!" Oh yeah that was definitely South. "Christ stop yelling would yah? It will be open in in a minute just give me a little more time." Oh shit.

he slowly looks at the DVDs on his rack. If York and South were here he must be at a point in time before the end of project freelancer. If they found those DVDs the timeline would get seriously jacked the hell up...but maybe if he showed them some parts and not others it could fix everything!

Kale think about it for a minute. If he could stop the Director from torturing Alpha that would literally fix the entire plot! But that's a long stretch and even if he did get him to stop Kale probably couldnt do it for long before he would try again. Maybe he could stop Carolina from giving her A.I to Maine! No still a long shot but he needed an actual plan here. So far he knew jack shit. He didnt know how far back he was in the timeline, he didnt know who was here besides York and South, and I didnt even know if Alpha was here yet.

Kale was suddenly cut off as he heard a couple of locks open up. "Hah told you I could open this South!"

Kale Rushed over to his rack of Red vs Blue DVDs and threw them under the bed...all except for season 6 reconstruction. As the door to his room opens Kale hides the DVD in his hoodie and prays to every god, demon and roosterteeth employe that he didn't get killed. The door slowly opened and he looked at it with wariness.

He out of reflex and fear backed up against the wall when the soldiers came in and pointed their guns at him. "Hands where we can see them!" he slowly raises my hands up. "Look lets just put the guns dow-" He was cut off as a bullet from South whizzed right passed his head into the wall effectively shutting him up.

York looks at South and shakes his head. "Now did you have to go and do that South? Look at him he's just a kid he's maybe 14...17 years old? at least?" York gestures to Kale to confirm this. He slowly shakes his head in a nodding fashion to scared to form regular words.

"Oh great now he's to scared to talk with us thanks South." York says a bit mockingly to South. She scoffs at York and puts her pistol down. "Its not my fault he was stupid enough to sneak onto here.." She momentarily looks around a bit confused. "With an entire room." York whistles and looks back at Kale. "Okay I will admit that's impressive but in all seriousness your gonna have to explain a few things kid."

Kale looked at York then back to South and then promptly fainted against the wall slowly falling against it.

York sighed and took off his helmet. His eyes were still perfect. "South tell the Director that we found the intruder and are keeping him here." He picks Kale up and the DVD falls out of his pocket. York was about to leave it alone...until he saw the cover. "I think the Director is gonna have some questions for this guy."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the start of my new series please review and use any constructive criticism you want to help me make a better story or if you wanna give me any ideas please again review and I will look at them.**


	2. The Terms

**Well I see that the story so far has had some pretty nice feedback. I had some free time lately and decided to break out chapter 2 early. I hope you like it my dear readers. I don't own anything but my OC Red vs Blue is owned by roosterteeth.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In Kales room

Since Kale had passed out the room had changed quite a bit. On the outside of the room agents Washington and Wyoming were guarding the door making small talk every once in awhile. On the inside of the room Kale was still unconscious on the bed. Almost everyone else was in there with him. North was lecturing South on how you don't shoot anyone that wasn't a threat. Carolina was staring at Kales body waiting for him to wake up. C.T and York had been checking out Kales DVD collection marveling at the movies that they apparently hadn't heard or seen yet. Maine was out and about checking the rest of the ship for anymore unwanted guests.

Suddenly the door slid open and the Director walked into the room. All current soldiers present stopped what they were doing and immediately stood straight and looked at the director. He looked around the room with an unreadable face. He then turned to Carolina. "What is your status report on the intruder and how this situation occurred Carolina."

She stepped forward and looked around the room. "From what we can tell the room itself was constructed into the ship. All the wires and equipment are in perfect sync with the ship making everything in here operational." She looked at Kales body as it slowly breathed in and out. "As for the intruder from what we can get from the stuff he brought with him. His name is Kale Riverwood age 15." She stops and looks at the Director nervously.

"Is that all agent Carolina?" He says his voice monotone as usual. Carolina looks back and sighs. "We did run a scan of him through our servers and checked hospital, school and service records. We...we didn't find anything sir. By all accounts this...person should not exist." She stepped back and left that remaining thought hang in the air.

The Director looked at the boy for a moment. He then turned to agent York by the DVD rack. "Agent York what happened when you entered the room?" York stepped forward placing a DVD back on the rack. "Well sir when we came inside we started to sweep the room for intruders after I finally unlocked the door. Me and South then spotted the intruder and as standard protocol we aimed our pistols at him. then...he started to talk about us putting our guns down and South here decided to shoot him." South then stepped forward to York. "Are you saying it was my fault York?!" York stepped back and put his hands up. The Director looked sharply at South making most of the people in the room flinch.

"Well agent South if you wish to speak than you may do so. Continue where agent York left off." South hesitated then continued to speak. "After I had...fired a warning shot the intruder shut up and passed out. York put the wuss in his bed and grabbed a left over DVD off the floor." York started to tense up after hearing South mention the DVD.

"Thank you for kindly finishing agent Yorks speech agent South we shall speak later about this performance." He said in his normal voice looking away from South. South mumbled a "Yes sir." and hurried back over to North.

"Agent York what is your diagnostic of the door. For some reason our cameras and computer can not get a visual in this room." York laughed a bit nervously at this. "The door was on a timer sir." Everyone was paying attention now. "A timer?" North piped up obviously intrigued. "Apparently when me and South reached the door a timer to open the door started to count down. I tried to speed up the countdown but when I tried it reset the countdown. This was no ordinary hardware either when I took a look at it again the timer had some pretty advanced tech in it even for us."

"Is that all you could gather?" York nodded his head hesitantly. "Yes but sir there was something else I found while going through the room." York actually sounded quite nervous about this. "Yes agent York what was it?" He carefully went into the DVD rack and pulled out the copy of Red vs Blue he found with Kale. It was now quite obvious that he had the attention of the entire room. From what they could tell it had three soldiers they did not recognized and one that looked like agent Washington.

"What pray tell agent York is that." The Director said after composing himself. "Its a DVD case s-sir." He says stuttering a bit. "No shit York whats in the case?" South snaps impatiently. York taps his fingers along the DVD case for a bit before chuckling nervously. "W-well a DVD I...assume."

Carolina stepped up next to York. "You assume? Whats that supposed to mean York?" He stays silent during the question. "York whats in the DVD case man?" North says to York in a bit of a more calming manner. York gulps and sighed to himself. "Well...I haven't looked inside of it yet."

C.T was watching the situation play out up until this point. "What do you mean you haven't looked inside? Is it trapped or something?" York pauses for a moment before rubbing the back of his helmet. "I can't get it open." He says simply as he adds nothing else.

South immediately burst out laughing at York and points at him. "Are you fricken serious here? York the almighty locksmith of Project Freelancer can't open a DVD case!" York throws his hands up and gives the case to Carolina who was now beside him smirking under her helmet. "Carolina try opening it." She takes the DVD case rolling her eyes. When she tries to pull it open it refuses to do so. This managed to help South practically die of laughter as Carolina tried to constantly open the case going so far as breaking the case only for it to fail.

"Agent South if you think this situation is funny maybe I should place you on door duty and get agent Washington in here." the Director says with a hidden edge in his voice that he didn't use very often. South immediately calms down and stops laughing. "We will discuss this matter at later point in time. For now I need all agents except for Carolina and North Dakota to stay here and watch our intruder." He grabs the DVD from Carolinas hands. "Myself and the councilor will scan this and get it open. Dismissed." All of the agents salute and head out except for Carolina and North.

The Director goes over to the two. "I want one of you two here at all times. If he wakes up call me immediately and make sure he stays here. Understood?" The both salute to him. "Yes sir!"

2 hours Later

The first thing Kale did when he woke up was look around. It looked the same as always minus the metal door. What he didn't notice was Carolina in camouflaged mode hidden in green paint. North was hiding behind the bed silently calling the Director that the intruder was awake. Kale shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Man that was that was one of my more...failed first encounters." He swung his legs off the bed and jumped off.

He almost fell flat on his face as he trips and steadied himself. Carolina rolls her eyes at the boy. This was the guy that infiltrated the Mother Of Invention? He looks like an idiot that would get himself killed by falling down the stairs. Kale stood up straight and started to look around to see if anyone was here. Before he had the chance to really get a good look around the Director himself came into the room with Maine behind him.

Kale looked at the soldier for a moment before he realized it was Maine. This was because Maine was not using his usual armor but something completely different. He still had his regular paint job on him that was for sure. But his helmet that he had on was more along the lines of what Wyoming would have. In fact in general he looked like a bigger buffed up version of Wyoming.

"Well, well, well it seems our guest has come around." He walks in front of Kale. "Why don't you have a seat . We have much to talk about." He gestures over to his to Maine. "I hope you don't mind if i brought company to this little party." Maine growled in response although it seemed to throw Kale off. "My associate here doesn't speak much I hope that you dont mind."

He nodded a bit shakily and he sat back on his bed. Kale gulped a bit before deciding to look up. "Your...the Director of Project Freelancer...right?" He looked like he was saying his words carefully. Truthfully Kale was trying to limit the information he had so that they didn't get to suspicious to quickly. The Director stands in front of him and adjusts his glasses. "Yes but I don't think that I am the topic of this conversation." Kale nods slowly looking at Maine nervously. "I suppose your right on that account."

The Director sighs and looks at me with a stern face. "Would you like to tell me how you appeared on my ship with this room?" Kale rubs the back of his head and looks down. "Well Director I suppose I don't really know. I mean 1 minute I was in my room ready to...watch one of my movies. Then I blacked out and when I woke up I was here." Kale looks at the Director with a confused glance around the room.

"What movie were you about to watch ?" Kale freezes and can't stop his face from becoming pale. "W-what do you mean Director?" Carolina smirks under her helmet. North still behind the bed was feeling a bit guilty with letting the Director drill a kid for information but it was apart of the job. "What I mean is that you had one of our agents on that DVDs cover. The most notable thing being the fact that the armor he's wearing is a new set that he had gotten a week ago. Care to explain?"

Kale was shock still at this information. Wash had got that new armor a week ago? It blew his mind that he was this far back in the timeline. "Well...if you have the DVD don't you know this already?" Kale says trying to buy some time to come up with an idea. The Director has a confused look on his face but quickly masked it. "You mean you can open them?"

Kale blinks. Once. Twice.

"What do you mean you can't open them-" His eyes quickly widened as a thought occurred to him. The other DVDs. He almost facepalmed in hindsight of his stupid idea. This was Project Freelancer not some friends that try to find my...other DVDs under my bed. "Yes we found the others and we would like to know what you know and tell us this. The Director leaned in so he was on Kales level staring him dead in the eye. "Why are you here?"

It's as if time itself froze. "It's now or never I guess." Kale thought to himself preparing to kiss his ass goodbye if his explanation and guesses didn't work correctly.

"Okay but we do this on my conditions okay? First I want us to talk in private. Second I want you to know that what I could tell you and show you is going to affect what you do. Finally for my third condition I want one of the armor prototypes." Maine growled and most of the agents in the room were fully prepared to shoot Kale if needed. Carolina had her hand on her side arm and was prepared for hostile action. Maine already had his combat rifle out raised to shoot. Even North was getting very suspicious about this kid and now did not trust him at all. Even the Director had a glare on his face when Kale announced his conditions.

"...I can not guarantee the third condition. Nor can I guarantee full privacy on this ship. But if you require a more private area to...talk of course my office is the most secured room on this ship." It was at this point Carolina decided to barge into the conversation scaring the hell out of Kale in the process. "Sir you can't be serious letting this intru-" The director held his hand in front of her. "If I wanted your opinion agent Carolina I would have asked for it. Dismissed." She stepped forward again. "But Director-" He steps forward making the agent take a step back. "Dismissed" He says in a tone that was ice cold. She glared at Kale before stepping out of the room.

Kale stares at her as she walks out. The Director puts a firm hand on Kales shoulder squeezing it painfully. "Lets talk business ."

The Directors office

Once they were inside the on board computer F.I.L.S.S. booted up. "Ah Director I see you have brought a guest. Would you like me to record his visit?" The Director nods. He then invites me to sit down in a chair in front of him. "Please take a seat ." Kale complied with his request and sat down. He noticed the DVDs on his desk were for the most part intact which surprised him. He had heard about the attempts to open the cases only for them to fail but he didn't see the full scope if it until now. They didn't have a scratch on them.

"Alpha if you may come here for a moment." The A.I materialized and looked at Kale. "So this is the kid that made a room appear out of thin air. Whats your next trick Houdini? pull a rabbit out of your helmet? Oh or maybe you want to saw me in half." Kale actually managed to chuckle at his outburst. "My apologies. Alpha here has been trying to figure out why those cases wont open for anyone." Alpha groaned as he heard this. "I don't know what you did but those DVDs are just not opening. Everything I try I get more confused on why the hell these things can't open." Alpha turns to the Director. "I for one think he's a witch."

Kale narrows his eyes at Alpha. "Well I think you're an asshole that's to stupid to open a DVD case." I grab season 6 and pop the lid open. "Ta-dah look at that amazing witchcraft Alpha its called real hands." Alpha then starts fuming about this trying to punch Kale in the head...but just phasing through him. "Screw this! I'm logging off so I don't have to deal with this bullshit." He disappears and leaves us alone with the DVD case. Its contents now open it seemed to be a regular case. The Director grabbed it and Kale did nothing to stop him.

"I assume that you already knew about Alpha before coming here, and that this...disk helped you with that?" He says looking at it with a fair amount of curiosity. "Yes but before we watch this I want to do this on my terms or else no dice." The Director smirked at Kale and nodded his head prompting him to continue. "If they are within reason than we shall see." Kale breathes in and out deeply. If he played this right...big things will happen.

"Number 1 the agents on the leaderboard will be watching this with us. If I want them to step out or not see the disk they will leave." The Director narrowed his eyes at Kale for a moment. He had planned on this only concerning Washington and Alpha. But he nodded and prompted Kale to continue.

"Number 2 no weapons of any kind while we watch. This is a...safety precaution I assure you." The Director yet again nodded and prompted him to continue.

"Finally 3...well 3 is kind of a personal favor really." He admitted putting his hands up. The Director obviously surprised by his low number in terms decided to hear him out. "What is the favor ?" Kale laughs nervously at the Director. "Well I always wanted the opportunity to do this but never had the chance. Do you know a pelican driver by the name of 479er?" He nods slowly as Kale has a full-blown grin on his face. "Good...now can you..." He whispers the idea in the Directors ear. For the first time since seeing the Director Kale actually saw a very faint smile cross his lips. "Thank you for this meeting and don't worry we will make sure that your...odd request is carried out."

He stands up and walks with Kale back to his room. Before he leaves Kale he says this. "The only reason why I consider you an asset more than a hostile is because you seem to have the best intentions in mind. But then again a wise man once said the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 folks I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the good reviews so far. I promise you this though the next chapter will have them watching an episode of Red vs Blue. Please review and give me your feedback. See ya round Amigos. **


	3. The reveal

**Wow i'm really surprised at how well this fic is doing! Thank you all for your continued support and have a good read. I own nothing but my OC Red vs Blue is property of rooster teeth. **

* * *

Kale's room the next morning

To say Kale was stressed was an understatement. As he paced around the room a thousand things ran through his mind. "Where should I start? How will they react? How will 479er murder me if she finds out what I did?" He was referring to a certain favor he had asked the Director. He wanted to see how badly the pilot would react when she was in one of his more famous pranks. Little to say...Kale knew why the Director was smiling. If the Director didn't kill him 479er would be next in line.

_Flashback_

_It was early that morning 5:30 am when the event occurred. 479er had just woken up and grabbed her piloting gear and went into the hanger of the Mother of Invention. As she walked into the hanger she found the other pilots backing away from her slowly. she just nudged this off as a people knew of her high temper in the morning. As she walked up to the bay where her pelican was stored she screamed bloody murder. The pelican was absolutely bubblegum pink. It had graffiti written on it saying stuff like "Barbie girl" and "The love pelican". She than went to check on the security cameras to see who to murder. Only to storm off into another rage when the security footage mysteriously disappeared. The councilor had told him this morning while getting a profile of his abilities. _

_End Flashback_

Kale gulped and rubbed the back of his head. Truth of the matter was he usually was not a prankster. He usually hung out with the pranksters back at school. But on occasion his talents were called on to put his skills to the was currently trying to decide where to start with his DVDs. He thought of the backlash that it might have if he picked the wrong one. He stopped as he heard a knock from his door. "Come on in Director I am almost ready." Instead of the Director C.T walks on inside with her helmet off her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh were you expecting someone else?" She says smirking at him. "Hope you don't mind if im out of uniform. I wanted to let you know that we weren't all robots under this armor." She laughs a bit at her own joke. "My names Connie but most people call me C.T. I don't think we've met yet." She holding out a hand smiling. Kale shakes her hand and smiles seeing a friendly face...or a face in general.

"Thanks C.T nice to meet you. I was just preparing something for the Director and you guys for later." She looks down at the DVDs an picks one up. "So this is the big skeleton in the closet for you huh?" She winks at Kale and he blushes a bit. "I got a lot of secrets C.T this is a big one but not my best." She wraps an arm around Kale and smiles brightly. "Well if you need anyone to talk with im here." C.T puts the case down slowly scanning her eyes over it. She leaves the room waving as she goes.

Kale's heart starts to beat a bit faster. Did C.T just try and flirt with him? That's what Kale's thought process was for the next few moments. He shakes his head and rubs his forehead. "Great just fantastic Kale you are already screwing over the ti-" He stops and slowly feels around his back. Kale feels something stuck to the back of his shirt and pulls it off. It was a small barely noticeable chip. C.T had just tried to bug him. Kale then realized where he was. He was on a ship full of elite soldiers, spies and future psychopaths. He needed to watch his god damn toes. He got his green hoodie and walked outside the door with his DVD of choice.

The Training Floor observation deck

The Director had Alpha recalibrate some of the systems on the training floor to turn the training room into a temporary movie theater. Kale told the Director that he had to meet Alpha in private to discuss what a great job he did. He agreed and left Kale in the observation room above the training floor to talk with him in private. He popped up with his usual hologram form. "Hey look at that its mister magic in the flesh. What do you want?" He says in his obvious grouchy attitude. "Well first off I wanted to thank you for the whole movie theatre thing. Good job." Alphas hologram looked at me a bit surprised or as surprised as a hologram can look. "Oh well thanks I guess I mean it wasn't really that hard." Kale smiled at him and looked around. "Hey Alpha...I want you to watch these videos with us as well."

The hologram flickered for a moment making calculations on if it should go or not. "Well I can just watch from the computer system here if you want." Kale looked at Alpha for a moment and then sighed. "Well I actually had a better idea in mind." Alpha came a bit closer to him. "What would that be genius?" Kale smirked at him slyly. "Alpha by any chance do you have a way to...implant yourself in me? If so I want you to do that."

Alpha looked at me very quietly. "The Director would probably notice that im gone Kale." Kale put his hand on his head for a second then snapped his fingers. "Can you make a backup of yourself to fool him?" Alpha started to make some more calculations. "It would be able to fool him for maybe a day or two. But even if I could we can't just implant myself in you. Doing that might seriously mess up your mind. Why do you even want me with you anyway?"

I pull out the bug that C.T had tried to put on me earlier. I smashed it the first chance I got but kept it just in case. "Alpha right now your probably the only one that I can trust on this ship. I need help and protection from something like this. So are you absolutely sure there's no way I can take you around with me?"

Alpha flickered again then sighed. "Okay...there is one way we might be able to do this. You see that armor over there?"

Training Floor main room

On the floor agent Every freelancer was there. Thier helmets off but not out of body armor. While Maine and North set up the chairs South, C.T, Washington and York were talking with each other. "So should we trust this guy? I mean I haven't met him yet but he sounds okay." Wash says innocently. South groans and rubs her head her hair getting messy. "You really are on the leaderboard only for that armor aren't you?" She was referring to Washington's new armor that had an E.M.P as his equipment. "Even with it your still least ranked on the leaderboard." Wash frowned at her and York pat him on the back. "Don't worry Wash we're just teasing you." He turns to South and stares. She rolls her eyes at York. "Fine im sorry Wash happy?" She says obviously not meaning it.

"Don't let her get to you Wash" C.T says frowning at South's behavior. Washington sighed and looked at C.T "Thanks Connie...what do you think of the new guy?" She narrows her eyes for a moment. "I can't say much Wash. Other than his name and age we don't know all that much about him. He has way to many secrets and I don't like it." She crosses her arms together.

Wash turns over to York who was watching the scene. "Okay then whats your opinion on the guy York?" York looks around thinking for the moment. "I don't think he wanted to be here. But hey I could be wrong. Besides the only time I actually talked to him is when South made him pass out." He pointed at South and smiled. South growled in anger but as the Director and Carolina walked onto the floor.

"Hello agents I suppose you are wondering why you are all here today?" The freelancers shuffled a bit on the floor and but didn't break eye contact It seems our guest has...a presentation for us to watch. Carolina if you would be so kind as to fetch our guest?" She nodded with a "Yes sir" and walked to the observation room.

"Agents I want you to know that the inform you that the information you are about to receive could be extremely hazardous to the project if this fell into the wrong hands. I do not want you to discuss it without my permission. I do not want you mentioning it to anyone outside the project. Finally if you have any questions will have to answer them. Understood?" They all nodded at once. "Good. Now if all questions are done being asked then please take a seat." Most of the freelancers got into their chairs in pairs, North with South, Wyoming and Maine, C.T and Washington and finally York saving a seat for Carolina when she got back. When she did get back she looked pretty miffed.

Kale was walking right behind her but inside of his shirt was a clearly visible green chest plate. Unknown to everyone else but Kale Alpha had installed himself into the armor. As he walked behind Carolina who was mumbling about stealing freelancer property the Director raised an eyebrow. " is there a reason you chose to wear armor to this?" Kale thinks for a moment then gestures to the other freelancers. "I thought this was the dress code around here. Plus I think I might need a little protection if this gets out of hand." Some of the more veteran soldiers tensed up at this.

Kale steps in front of everyone while Carolina sat down next to York.

"Now listen even though I know you don't trust me...please watch these and listen." His voice slips into a pleading tone. "You may want some of these to not be real but...they are. I want you to know that I want to change this. So please I am begging you...Watch.." His voice cracks as he looks down to recompose himself. He was talking to people that are likely to not only die but betray and go insane as well. He takes a deep breath and with a shaky voice says.

"F.I.L.S.S... play episode 1 of season 6 please." He walks slowly to his chair not making eye contact with anyone.

Most of the reactions were the same. Curiosity ,paranoia, disbelief and a bit of fear. Most people were wondering why he almost broke down while talking to them. Others like Carolina, C.T and the Director were now giving Kale their full attention.

"Beginning episode 1 now." The wall in front of the chairs was now lit up with the introduction of the episode.

**It opens up on a black screen with white words fading into it. "It is undeniable and may I say fundamental quality of man that when faced with extinction...every alternative is preferable."**

The Director smiled at this knowing that this was his own quote.

**Fade in to dead bodies in grey armor, followed by a massive reconstruction effort. Suddenly the words Red vs Blue Reconstruction is displayed across the screen.**

"Well isn't this off to a great start two people dead and we still don't know what's going on." North says sarcasm in his voice.

**A voice suddenly starts to speak over.**

**Voice: "To the Director of Project Freelancer, from the Oversight Sub-committee Chairman."**

The Director had to suppress a groan as he thought of all the times the sub committee had gotten in the way of the project.

**A soldier calls out to another soldier. "Captain Rivas! We've got something over here!"**

**Chairmen: "Dear Director, I want to thank you in advance for your openness in response to our subcommittee's request for more information."**

**Rivas and the soldier find a soldier in red armor and escort him through video surveyed hallways as the following dialog is done as voice-over.**

**Chairmen: "We were... disappointed that your Recovery force reported a total loss at Outpost 17-B."**

Some of the freelancers eyes widen as they realize what just happened. "Holy...the entire outpost?" York says with some disbelief. "I mean...what the hell could murder that many simulation troopers..?"

**Chairmen: "We had hoped there would be at least _one_ soldier left, that could shed some light on the situation. I know that your agency has enjoyed a high degree of freedom with very little scrutiny in the past few years."**

The Director rolled his eyes at this knowing that was a complete lie. Inside of Kale's new armor Alpha was ranting about random levels of bullshit that was coming out of the Chairmen.

**Chairmen: "It is not our intention to disrupt such a, _progressive_ military program; but instead to find a way, we can work together, in a manner that befits all our responsibility. I am _certain_ that you will agree. And we look forward to making this review process as painless as we possibly can."**

C.T was currently taking mental notes about what the Chairmen was saying. She had suspected fowl play from the freelancer project and if this held her answers she was going to listen. In the meantime though some of the other freelancers narrowed their eyes at the word painless.

**The red soldier is brought to a room with several large view screens with various displays on them, from one of which a voice starts speaking.**

**Councilor: "Thank you gentlemen, would you please excuse us."**

**"**Well look at that if it isn't our chap the councilor. I see he's still here interrogating us." Says Wyoming who was unusually quiet up until this point.

**The Captain and soldier walk out of the room.**

**Councilor: "You are Private Walter Henderson, correct?"**

**Walter: "Yes sir."**

**Councilor: "You can dispense with the formalities Walter. Please feel comfortable to speak as candidly as you wish. Can you tell us what happened at your outpost, Walter?"**

Most of the freelancers leaned in a bit and listened as if they were getting briefed for a mission.

**Walter: "Yes Sir-ah, yes. I had been there about six months. Everything was pretty much like normal and one day this...ship...crashed."**

**Councilor: "I see. Is this the ship to which you are referring?"**

**A holographic representation of the downed transport ship shows up in front of the red soldier.**

"Looks like a regular crashed pelican to me." Washington says out loud gaining a few nods from his fellow freelancers. "Yeah but what was on it that's the question." Says Carolina gaining a few murmurings from the others.

**Walter: "Yeah. Yeah that's it."**

**Councilor: "Please, tell me what was on the ship Walter."**

**Walter: "I don't know. The Blues got there first. They fought us off while they cleared it out. Took the stuff back to Base. By the time _we_ got a hold of it it just seemed like a regular old transport. Our engineer said some of the wiring had been messed with but he didn't seem, you know, worried about it or nothing like that."**

**Councilor: "I see. Thank you for that."**

**Walter: "But whatever was on the ship, must have been what started the whole thing."**

**Councilor: "Please Walter, define...thing."**

**Walter: The infection.**

Some of the freelancers looked a little confused at this while Kale tried to not look at them. Alpha was trying to calculate what kind of infection he the soldier was talking about.

**Walter: "The Blues just stopped fighting us. Some of them set up camp outside their base and trapped the rest of their team inside; blew up their comm tower for some reason. Their own comm tower. Then they blew up ours. That's why we couldn't radio for help, we couldn't figure out why they would do that. After that, nothing. No word from them at all. The CO sent a squad over... all the Blues were dead. They had killed each other."**

The people in the room were struck with silence. This went until C.T broke it. "Jesus...what kind of...thing is this?" She turns to Kale but he avoids contact not feeling a bit shocked since he had heard this many times before. "WELL?" She shouts almost standing up. "...Im sorry but I can't tell you." She looks like she wanted to say something else but Wash puts a hand on her shoulder.

**Councilor: "Why do you think they did that?"**

**Walter: "I don't know. They had torn the radios out of their helmets and dismantled their computers. The CO said they were trying to build something. But I saw the stuff no way. They were trying to break it. And there was another body in there to. Not a blue somebody else. **

**The camera pans over to Washington in a corner.**

"Hey Wash...is that you?" Says York pointing to the new soldier in Washington's armor. Kale's eyes grow sadder as he looks at the future agent Washington.

**Walter: "Actually she looked like him."**

Everyone in the room looked around in shock. They knew the risks of what they were doing but to have one of them...die. North grabbed South's hand and squeezes it tightly, Washington puts a hand on shoulder and York just stares at Carolina worried sick.

**Councilor: "Don't worry about him for now Walter. Please, continue."**

**Walter: "We brought all the equipment back to base and brought it online. And that's when the infection started for _us_."**

The Director suddenly was giving his full attention to this. If the new equipment he was making could do this to his soldiers...he had to know. Alpha was currently running some scans of Kale's armor making sure that he wouldn't be going crazy anytime soon.

**Councilor: "The soldiers became... sick?"**

**Walter: "No. They just... they were different. Off. We would catch guys getting in to areas they shouldn't get in to. But the weird thing was, a guy would go crazy act up, and then we would throw him in a cell, and he would be fine. Then _another_ guy would go nuts, disobey orders. Like trying to bring the comm tower back online even though we were told to leave it be. Maybe they knew it was coming."**

**Councilor: "They knew _what_ was coming?"**

The silence on the floor was deadly as they prepared themselves.

**Walter: "At first we thought it was Help. It ransacked Blue Base, searched all the bodies... then it came after us. Seemed focused on the guys that were infected. Eventually, it just started killing everything."**

some freelancers were mentally thanking this wasn't some disease others were thinking about what...creature could have killed the population of an entire outpost...and one of them.

**Councilor: "Could you describe it for us, Walter?"**

**Walter: "Not really. It moved fast, when we first saw it, and after Blue Base it was... it was different."**

**Councilor: "In what way, _different_?"**

**Walter: "It looked, like it wasn't there. I don't know how to explain it."**

The freelancers eyes widened as they all thought one thing. Carolina's equipment.

**Councilor: "That's alright. I know this has been difficult for you Walter. We're going to do everything we can to help you."**

**Two soldiers in grey walk in behind Walter.**

**Councilor: "Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary. You have my word"**

**Walter walks off with the two soldiers leaving the Councilor and Washington alone.**

**Councilor: "Agent Washington, what do _you_ make of all this?**

Washington gulped as he looked at the screen in front of him. Some of the other freelancers who were hoping that this wasn't Washington in that armor were now wondering why was a squirt like him taking on this...thing?

**Washington: "I think it sounds like exactly what _I_ encountered. Except it's stronger now, and becoming more so all the time."**

Washington was now going a bit pale now as he tried to think of why he was here and not York, North, or even C.T or hell anybody other than him!

**Councilor. "Does that concern you?"**

**Washington: "It doesn't make me excited.**

"I can vouch for that." Washington says weakly trying to break the silence.

**Councilor: You've been through a lot with this program agent Washington. The Epsilon A.I we assigned you-**

Alpha has its full attention on Washington when the word A.I is mentioned.

**Washington: "Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it.**

**Councilor: "And now your...physical problems because of your last encounter-**

**Washington: "I'm better now. Mentally and physically."**

North looked over at Washington sadly. "Wash...I don't know where we are...but.." He stops realizing he might be making him feel worse.

**Councilor: "Our profile of you disagrees with your assessment."**

**Washington: "Look, the last mission I ran against this thing, I got shot in the back by my own partner."**

Kale was holding in his breath and shaking a bit as he kept thinking. Here comes the bombshell Kale kiss your ass goodbye.

**Councilor: "Agent South."**

It was if time froze as everyone looked at South their mouths gaping. South momentarily looked shocked at this. "N-no...I..I would never even think about...I mean I tease Wash but...Wash you know...I don't...right?" Washington stares at South for a moment before looking at Kale. He asked him in a voice barely above a whisper. "Kale...did she shoot me?" He doesn't answer but points to the screen.

**Councilor: "We feel some, responsibility for that."**

**On the screen a video clip of South shooting Washington is shown.**

"NO!" South screams and she runs out of the room constantly yelling. "NO!" North soon follows after her yelling for her to come back. Kale and Washington have very hollow looks in their eyes as they watch these events play out. The other freelancers are in a state of absolute shock. Even Carolina under her helmet had her cold demeanor cracked by the events unfold.

**Washington: "Yeah you should. If I hadn't had York's healing unit, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to _her_, you can trust me at least that far."**

Washington leaves the room without another word and runs off nobody stopping him. I mean they all agreed that if they were Washington they would have done much worse.

**Councilor: "So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge?"**

**Washington: "More than you know."**

**Councilor: "Excellent."**

The Director and most of the other people in the room balled their fists in anger as the Councilor said these words.

**Councilor: "Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I."**

Alpha and the Director both had their anger lessen as they tried to focus on the current matter. The Director could barely secure the alpha A.I how the heck did they manage to get another one?

**Washington: "It was Omega and, _Tex_ right?"**

**Councilor: "Yes it was."**

**Washington: "The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track."**

Most of the agents in the room now wanted to kill this...this...monster more than anything else right now.

**Councilor: "We think the best place for you to start, would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program."**

**Washington: "I see. So I should contact these experts-"**

**Councilor: "We do not like the term "experts."**

**Washington: "Because no-one really knows what our program is doing?"**

**Councilor: "Let's just say the term "expert" is a little too... complimentary in this particular case. Do you still have your old suit of armor?"**

**Washington: "Of course. Wait... why?"**

**Washington then appears in blood gulch with his old armor on.**

**Washington: "Oh great."**

Nobody stopped Kale as he exited the room. Nobody questioned him after he left mostly because of the shock they were in. Nobody heard South screaming in her confined room punching the walls and yelling "Lies! Bullshit!" Nobody heard the freelancers and the Director leave the room. Nobody heard Kale and agent Washington sobbing in their bedrooms. It is true what they say I guess. In space no one can hear you scream.

* * *

**There you have it folks their first reaction and it is not pretty. For many of you asking why didn't I do season 1-5 first? Its because seasons 1-5 basically have nothing to do with the freelancers until way later. I didn't want to waste your time so I immediately jumped straight to the good stuff.**

**Read, Review, tell your buddies about this and have a good day.**


	4. The aftershock

**...3 chapters...and over 30 review...I...must contain happiness!**

**All right sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter. Stuff has been coming up lately and honestly I had some major writers block. I had meant to post this on Valentine's Day but unfortunately I could not finish this in time. Also I now have a beta reader known as Bramblestar14. Hopefully this will improve the quality of my work and make it more enjoyable for you, the reader.**

**I own nothing but my OC. Red vs Blue is owned by roosterteeth.**

* * *

Kale's room

Everyone the next morning felt like crap. Kale felt the worst, not even opening his eyes until he heard Alpha.

"Hey Houdini! Get out of bed! Don't make me tell 479er you got her pelican that paint job!" He groaned and opened his eyes. To think he almost forgot that Alpha was the one that took away the video of incriminating evidence. Kale sluggishly got out of bed and sighed deeply. He looked over at the armour at his bedside that was currently plugged into the mother of invention. Alpha had rigged his armour to the main server to the ship so that he could appear to be still in the system without anyone knowing that he had been moved.

"You know if you did that, I wouldn't be able to show you anything else right?" Alpha's hologram appeared and looked straight at Kale.

"Does anyone really WANT you to show anything...dickhead. I mean, I think enough people got mentally scared last night." Kale closed his eyes and put on the armour.

"Look...it is necessary." He paused, before adding, quieter this time, "I promise." He said this to Alpha sadly. "How are the others anyway Alpha?" Alpha started to fidget around nervously for quite a bit before sighing.

"Look, saying you totally messed their shit up is like saying Carolina is dangerous on her period. Understatement of the god damn century." Kale gave out a nervous shiver at the idea of Carolina in that...state.

"Just give me the details Alpha." Alpha groaned, before complying.

"Okay, but you're not going to like it... so no bitching to me when you realize how badly you wrecked them up." He starts to flicker a bit before beginning to replay video files. "First were South and North. South locked herself in 3 different rooms and destroyed each one before North was able to calm her down. Next is C.T, who once again tried to bug our room. I shut them down and I think the frustration caused her to snap and practically destroy the training floor. Maine actually came out the best with minimal mental damage. Wyoming now has his targets displaying the words Meta whenever he gets a bull's eye. York tried talking to Carolina about what was showed...and Wash...He hasn't said a word since he got into his room. He just cries." he said sadly. Kale was breathing heavily at this point.

"Look I know this...looks bad but I promise this. I. Will. Help. Them." Alpha's hologram ran into Kale's face suddenly, not making contact, but close enough to make him back up.

"You haven't even told them that this stuff was from the future beforehand! They had to either figure it all out, deny that it ever happened or go insane! Great plan Houdini!" Kale sighed heavily but suddenly Alpha started to chuckle. Not like a normal chuckle either, like Omega's chuckle: You know, that kind of laugh he laughs before he murders you with your own skull.

"Alpha... what are you-" Kale then stopped as the door is banged on without warning. Slowly, he turned to the door, Alpha mirroring him.

"OPEN UP YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD! ME AND YOU RIGHT HERE!" He paled so much he almost looked as ghostlike as Alpha.

"Oh it looks like South's pretty mad...it would be a shame if the door were to...accidently open." Kale whipped his head to Alpha and raised his hands up.

"Alpha...buddy lets...l-lets talk this out." He said, begging. Alpha's hologram disappears and Kale heard the door slowly open. He didn't dare turn around as he feelt not an armoured glove but a hand on his shoulder. He gulped slowly, looking behind him. Only to be punched in the face. He landed on the ground, hard. He feelt a warm liquid trickling from his nose only to realize that South had broken it. He was then picked up and slammed into the wall.

"WELL, HOW DOES THAT FEEL KALE?" He dizzily looked up and saw South out of her entire armour. She wasn't half bad looking to be honest. She had a pretty nice figure and muscles to match. He was now feeling those muscles as he was quickly losing oxygen. He desperately tried to breathe, but just couldn't. He was thrown into the hallway, his body landing across the floor which, he wasn't ashamed to admit, hurt like a bitch. Speaking of which, South then proceeded to glare down at him.

"I bet you're hurting, huh? I bet your wishing you could be anywhere else. I bet you're wishing you could be rid of the psycho crazy freelancer, the-the- THE TRAITOR, SOUTH!" He was quickly losing consciousness but could vaguely hear and see people around him. North...The Director... The Counsellor...South screaming and...crying...what had he done to them?

Agent Washington's room

Agents Wyoming and C.T were currently trying to coax Washington out of his room. As expected, they had been so far unsuccessful. They both were trying to get Washington out so they could grab some food and talk.

"Come on old chap they have your favourite today! Me and C.T here are buying!" Wyoming tried with a bit of enthusiasm, although he couldn't muster much.

Inside, Wash had a pillow over his head and was trying to not listen to them. What he had seen had beyond shocked him. Was that even...him? He was so cold and his voice was something like the Directors. That just...couldn't be him. He gripped his sheets tight and tried to curl up. He was one of the worst freelancers here and he knew it. Even with the new armour enhancement, he was still bottom of the board. He was one of the worst fighters. Compared to some of the others, he was just a kid.

But...what had happened with South was the worst. He couldn't believe she would shoot him...no, he would not believe that would happen. It's no wonder why Kale was so secretive about the information he had. All of a sudden he heard the voice of one of his more...quiet colleagues: Agent Maine.

His voice was muffled a bit, but from the running steps of C.T and Wyoming it sounded urgent. He wanted to get up, grab his rifle and help them. But no matter how hard he tried, he kept on remembering South shooting him in the back and leaving him for dead.

Could he trust another freelancer ever again? I mean, South was on his team and yeah, they picked on him, but he never...thought it would come to something like this.

He was pulled out of his personal thoughts when he heard someone on the other side of the door. It was the Counsellor, probably coming to check if he hadn't gone insane.

"Agent Washington, the Director requests that you come to the medical bay as soon as possible. It seems he wants you to talk with Agent South." He lifted his head up and weakly replied.

"Why? Is North taking a vacation?" He heard a weary sigh through the door. "No...it seems our..guest has landed himself in the emergency room courtesy of Agent South." He froze at the mention of South.

"I take it from your silence that you are having... difficulties with Agent South?" He said, his voice giving awat traces of pity. He sighed and closed his eyes. Wash felt some tears coming up.

"Yes, you could say that, I guess...traumatized is a better word." The Counsellor took out a data pad and tapped on it, writing Washington's reactions.

"The Director thinks you may be the one to...sedate Agent South's behaviour." Wash shivered. He had seen her usual mood swings and he knew how bad she could get at times. North was the usual answer but in desperate times, Carolina sometimes stepped in.

If those options were out... He shivered again. "I need an answer today David...may I call you David?" The Counsellor heard shifting and footsteps from the room. The door opened and he came face to face with Agent Washington.

"No...you can't."

?

When Kale woke up, he found his head was pounding and it felt like his skull had just been run over by a monster truck. Memories from earlier filled his head and he dare not open his eyes. Only to have them shoot open in surprise when he heard someone...someone he didn't recognize. It sounded childish but somewhat serious. Kind of like a child that wanted a toy that had just come out.

"Hey...jack ass, wake up!...Oh great: the traveller lives!" His head suddenly groaned as his motor functions start to come back. He looked around; he seemed to be in a pure white room. Inside was furniture thats colours were constantly shifting. The only thing that seemed to remain stable was the person next to him. He was a little boy probably around 6 or 7 years old. He wore what seemed to be a red and blue bathrobe.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally awake. Looks like South really went to town on you." Kale could swear he heard a bow-chicka-wow-wow from somewhere. He got up and suddenly towered over the child, easily being taller by a few feet.

"I'm sorry but...where am I kid?" The child glared at Kale, obviously not liking being called the K word.

"Hey, for your information, I'm not a kid! I am at least...70 to 120 years old!" He said, stomping his feet like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Kale blinked and looked around the office once again.

"Where...am I exactly? This doesn't look like the Mother of Invention to me." He asked, ignoring the shouting little boy. The kid groaned and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a hologram of what seemed to be a list of...numbers?

"That my very annoying traveller is what I'm trying to figure out." He tapped the screen again, a couple of pictures of the freelancers coming up. "Yep, you're definitely not supposed to be here." He tapped it yet again and stopped when a picture of the DVD's came up.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me...no wonder the universe is so messed up." He waved a hand and the list disappeared instantly.

"Ok...obviously shit hit the fan somewhere." Kale looked at the boy, his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, excuse me? I AM still here, y'know and I have to get back to the Mother of Invention. So if you could be a good little boy and send me back, that would be great." The boy turned sharply to Kale.

"I am not a child, Kale Riverwood. I am of a power much greater than the pitiful excuses of matter that you have come into contact with." He smirked darkly at Kale, whose face was growing paler and paler. "For lack of a better term call me a minor God."

Kale suddenly felt like he was trying to poke a nuke with a stick.

"W-whoa, you're God?" The Kid rolled his eyes at Kale.

"MINOR God...jeez, I thought you were smarter than this. I am a God of this universe yes, but that doesn't make me God...it's really complicated." He sighed and sat on his couch. "This universe that we are in is parallel to red vs. blue AKA Universe Prime. I was created when this universe was created billions of years ago. Up until a couple of days ago, my universe was going as planned...then you show up and die." Kale paled in horror.

"W-what? H-how did I die? South punched me in the face and I blacked out. I don't think that could kill me!" The Kid rolled his eyes at him.

"Your body is still acclimating to this universe. When South punched you, some of the more...deadly side effects of universe hopping occurred and sped up the process so much that you had a heart attack. I am currently trying to save your ass." Kale flinched back a bit, struggling to take this all in.

"Do...do you know how I got here then?" The Kid rubbed his forehead for a bit. "Yes and no. Our universes synced up for a fraction of a second and before I could patch up the tear in the universe, you came through. For some reason or another, your universe...expelled your being from it. I'm trying to figure out why that is but I have some theories..." Kale looked shaken not speaking for awhile.

"As you already know your body is now acclimating to this universe and you should be heading back anytime now. But before you go...keep doing what you're doing. My universe is not the best one of the bunch and you might be able to help it." Kale groaned and dropped to the floor as a wave of sudden agony smashed into him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're dying! Give me a sec." Kale's vision started to fade. "Oh and Kale, watch out for A-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as the world faded to blackness, leaving the Kid behind.

The medical bay

As Kale laid down in a bed, his heart monitor next to him, the Director was having a very strict discussion with Alpha.

"Do you know how valuable he is to us?!" Alpha, although an A.I, had to cringe under his helmet at the cold fury that the Director's voice held.

"He didn't need to show Washington that." He insisted, pleading his case. The Director sighed wearily.

"I do not disagree Alpha but I believe that it was not necessary." Alpha's form flickered into a bright red form without warning. His arms fell to the side as he pointed directly at the Director accusingly. His voice suddenly became deeper, almost feral, as it began to echo.

"WHAT YOU BELIEVE? YOU HAVENT BELIEVED IN ANYTHING SINCE ALISON-" Alpha suddenly stopped and let out an electronic screech of pain, as his form became static and flickered wildly. The lights overhead flashed dangerously as Alpha's hands went to his head. The Director took a step forwards as Alpha continued screaming in what seemed to be too many emotions at once. Hate and Rage and Pain and Lies and Logic and Kindness and Anger and above all, Memory clashed together inside of his head at once.

"What's...happening...t-to me! AGH!" He screamed as his image logs off the computer he was using. Instantly, the lights around the room died, before powering back up a second later.

"Alpha!" The Director yelled in shock. "Counsellor, I want the Alpha A.I uploaded to the chamber NOW!"

room

C.T was currently talking in a very hushed tone to what seemed to be an armoured figure on a screen. His tone was both worried, confused and urgent, as though worried someone would catch him talking to C.T.

"Connie, what do you mean he just appeared?" The man on the screen said, his distinctive ODST armour and gear belonging to only one person. The leader of the resistance himself.

"I mean," C.T continued, her voice flecked with annoyance, "he appeared on the ship undetected and managed to make a bargain with the Director."Her tone of voice was deadly serious before she smiled. "But I think he could be a useful ally. Plus you're not going to believe what we saw last night." She recounted what she had seen to him and he chuckled in approval.

"Really...this is very good Connie. We can pin the Director way faster than we had ever hoped." C.T cast a nervous glance at the leader before speaking again.

"I hope so...Kale might be able to allow himself to be persuaded to let me watch the DVDs in private." The leader stood silent for a moment.

"That's fine, if you can't persuade him." He brought a rifle up next to him. "I will."

* * *

**Well that wraps up chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed it and wish you a...late valentine's day I suppose.**

**Review; tell your friends, all that generic end of chapter stuff.**

**Also I have a new feature in this story called...drum roll please...Roosterteeth memorable quote. This chapter's winner goes to Rage Quit Surgeon Simulator for Gavin pulling some fancy magic on camera.**

**Michael: Alright...*realizes heart is gone* WHERES THE ####### HEART?! IT'S GONE!**

**Gavin: "It's like a magic trick!"**


	5. Popcorn anyone?

**Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. I have had some writers block and distractions throughout the months and I just finally got around to this chapter.**

**I do not own anything except my OC. All property of Redvs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth.**

**So enjoy your nice shiny new chapter.**

Emergency Room

Carolina looked down at Kale's body, her arms crossed. She had been assigned to guard the boy's body after he nearly died when...South attacked him. She mentally sighed as she recalled the video they had watched together. Carolina had considered the possibility that South's personality would endanger them at some point but...never to this degree. Kale was lucky he was alive.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Kale suddenly lurched up and gasped. His eyes were wide but he quickly recovered, blinking and looking around.

"Kid? Look out for what!? Don't you leave me like this!-" He stopped as he noticed Carolina looking at him, arms folded and unimpressed with her present situation.

"Oh...uh...hi there Carolina..." He said, a bit nervous, still looking around in slight fear. "Where am I?" He said,chuckling a bit... but that was the wrong move. Carolina felt her blood boil as he had chuckled almost as though he had the right to laugh after what he had brought on them. Washington an emotional wreck, South going ballistic on a kid.

"You're in the emergency room because your little video presentation almost got you killed." She cracked her knuckles, making Kale flinch back in horror and fear as he realised just how pissed she was. "I am still thinking about doing the same." She emphasised each word with a step forwards, until she was leaning over Kale threateningly. He looked at her and gulped, sensing that only a miracle would save him from another ass kicking.

"Well uh...when do you think they're gonna be able to watch the next one?" Carolina growled and made to swing at him, her fist clenched, before she caught herself.

"What?! You're joking, right? Please to God, tell me you are joking!?" Kale raised his hands quickly in defence.

"Carolina, just hear me out! You and the other Freelancers need to see this!" Carolina grabbed Kale's shirt, snarling into his face, although he refused to back down this particular time.

"You have ten seconds to give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you in the nearest airlock and then press the 'eject' button!" She yelled, anger very clear in her voice.

"Carolina, I'm not sure I should even tell you a reason! But please...it's not as bad as it may seem...I know I can't be trusted. Hell, for all you know, you should throw me in the airlock! But you gotta believe me: things will work out!" He spluttered, desperate to get out of her grasp. "I'm sorry Carolina for what happened...but if you help me, I can help what will happen. I can change it! Wash doesn't need to be shot. South can change! All because of this!" Carolina hesitated, before slamming Kale back on the bed.

"I want a reason within two days. If I don't get one, you're getting spaced! And I'll make something up, that you were an Insurrectionist or something! And the others will all believe me and no-one will ever question what really happened to you! And don't call Washington 'Wash'!" She added as an afterthought. Kale nodded. Carolina sighed, flopping down onto the next bed and putting her head in her hands as Kale watched sympathetically, thinking fast.

"...How many more of these do we have to do?" She moaned weakly. She wanted to send Kale to the most dangerous and darkest planet they could find. But she cared more about her fellow agents...her friends.

"19 more and that isif you don't want to continue after!" Kale didn't squirm this time and she knew he was telling the truth.

She stayed quiet for a moment, before standing up. "I don't think that Wash and South are coming..." Kale nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, they don't have to. For now anyway. Most of the stuff coming up next won't be such a shock...except if you actually believed simulation troopers were smart. Then you'rein for the shock of your life." Kale tried to break the tension, hopefully grinning.

"Don't joke about this you little piece of-" She stopped mid sentence and stormed off. Kale was about to ask why but stopped when he realized she didn't want to see him right now. He sighed and messaged his temples lightly. He then looked down and saw they had him un hooked him from the life support system. He pegged this as strange but looked at this as just a coincidence. He got out of the bed and winced as he rubbed his nose. He looked around and found his armour nowhere to be seen.

He wasn't worried about Alpha, although it did make him a bit paranoid that he wasn't around. They had been prepared for situations like this and made plans if the armour was taken or he lost it. Since Alpha was hooked into the systems onto the ship, he could just transfer his consciousness back to the ship if needed. Although he didn't respond when Kale called his name out.

That still left him armourless for now. Kale closed his eyes for a moment. He was in a very bad position here. Showing them any more could really break these guys...but he really had no choice.

"Looks like it's time to pay a visit to my favourite Director." He said marching out of the room.

The Directors Office

"Director, it seems the Alpha is in stable condition." Stated the Counsellor as he sat in front of him. Since the incident in the emergency room, the Director had gone to major lengths to ensure that Alpha was okay. He had even re routed many of the ship's power sources to let Alpha absorb it. Alpha, even though a very powerful piece of technology, needed constant power to survive.

"Excellent news Councilor...and what of our guest?" The Counsellor smiled and passed him a file, which the Director glanced at before looking back at the Counsellor, who would tell him it all anyway.

"This is all the information we have gathered thus far Director." The Director sighed and opened the file and leisurely scanned through it.

"A fine work as per usual." He handed the folder back to the Counsellor but had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you thinking about the Alpha, Director?" The Counsellor asked with a slight curiosity. He responds with a silence that hung over the room for quite a while.

"Is the new armour prototype ready Counsellor? Things may have accelerated our current objectives...and will you find our guest and bring him here? Carolina informed me that he was awake-" He stopped short as the door opened up and Kale walked in still armourless.

"Hey." He said simply, walking in next to the Counsellor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit.

"Counsellor, can you leave us for a moment. I have to speak with our guest." He nodded shortly after and left with the file.

"Can I help you with something?" Kale stood in front of him for a moment, pondering his question.

"Yes, I wanted to schedule the next couple of viewings for tonight." The Director blinked for a moment, unnaturally shocked, before he regained his wits.

"Did I hear you correctly? The next_ couple_ of viewings?" Hesaid, disbelief in his voice. "Are you suggesting-" Kale cut him off with a gesture, rolling his eyes.

"Look I know that last one was rough but that was pretty much the worst you're gonna see in awhile, this I assure you."The Director sighed for a moment.

"I should decline your request, tell me why I should let this happen?" Kale ruffled his hair in frustration. "If the agent's don't wanna come to see for the next couple of viewings then that's fine, they deserve a break. But you I know you want to see this." He said, levelling his stare at the Director. He weighed his options and eventually smirks at Kale.

"Alright, if you want to play with fire you may. I do hope that you do not get burned in the process." He sat up and walked over to the side of the room. "Also if you may-" Kale's eyes visibly widened as he saw his armour being unplugged from a nearby computer. The Director's face returned to his monotone stare as he gave it to Kale.

"Do not take my property without permission...understood?" Kale gulped as he looked at the armour.

"Y-yes."

"Very good, I will send a message out that the viewings shall be continued and they may not come if they chose to do so." He went back to his desk, leaving Kale motionless. "I would advise you to head back to your room." He shook his head quickly and almost ran out, bumping into Counsellor in his hurry.

The Counsellor walked back in, a small smirk on his face. "I think you scared him Director."

The Training Floor, later that night

Kale walked in, a bit on edge. For one reason, he immediately noticed the Alpha A.I was missing when he got to his room. He had a near heart attack when he walked into the room and three of the other freelancers didn't show. South and Washington, he had expected to be gone but he had at least hoped that North would stay. Maine, York, Wyoming, and Carolina were already in seats. York looked over from his talk with Carolina.

"Small party, huh?" The edge in his voice could cut chuckled nervously at his comment.

"Yeah I suppose so,...sorry about that." He did not look very amused at the joke. "But I promise tonight will be better,York...it is York right?" He could almost see the vein in York's head throb. Before he could commit grand scale murder on Kale, the Director and Counsellor strolled in.

"At ease agents, we don't want our guest to feel unwelcomed...that means you, Agent York." He regained his composure and replied with a "yes sir!." The Councsellor smiled and walked over to an open chair.

The Director took his seat without another word and sat down."If you don't mind?" Kale stiffened and called out to the ships AI. "Start season 6 episode 2 please." He said taking a seat next to C.T who didn't look as mad as the others. She even smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, wondering why she seemed to like him so much. The A.I voice called out.

"Beginning playback."

**Voice: A response, from the Director of Project Freelancer.**

Most of the room looked up at the Director's voice. Kale had to smile at the Counsellor's face. He looked shocked for themoment, probably believing this to be a joke, but soonregained his usual face.

**"Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to the old familiar Blood Gulch**

**Director: While I am obligated to assist your investigation, I ask that you not waste my time with _irrelevant_ questions.**

This actually got a bit of a chuckle out of York. Carolina punched him in the side, but was thankful that he calmed down and broke some tension.

**My agency is normally unconcerned with such minute directives as troop reassignment. Except of course, in the _most_ _critical_ of matters.**

**Cut to Washington in front of an apparently abandoned Blue Base**

Everyone in the room could be heard sighing, remembering how Washington had been acting since the video.

**Washington: Hello? _Hello_. Anybody here?**

**Radio sounds**

**Washington: Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command.**

"Recovery one? Isnt that one of the operation districts on the ship?" Carolina voiced out questioningly, receiving a nod from the Counsellor.

**Command: Go ahead Recovery One, we have you.**

**Washington: I'm at Outpost 1-A. Looks deserted.**

**Command: Roger that. See if you can find any evidence that would suggest where they all might have-**

**A yellow and angry soldier appears in the base**

**Sister: _Hey! A-hole!_ What's with all the noise?**

"Oh crap." Kale mumbled drawing some attention. "I totally forgot about Sister." C.T raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you have something against girl soldiers?" He looked up but put a hand to his face.

"Just keep watching and you'll know what I mean." Several people groaned.

**People are trying to sleep here!**

**Washington: Um... scratch that Command. It appears I've found someone. Recovery One out.**

**Sister descends the ramp slowly, as if hung over**

**Sister: Ohhh man.**

**Washington: Hi. I'm Agent Washington. This is Blue Base, correct?**

**Sister: It was.**

"Was?" Wyoming chirped out.

**Washington: Was?**

Everyone tried to suppress a smile at Wyoming's direction. "Great scott, now I'm thinking like Washington. This is a bloody fix!" Kale chuckled.

**Sister: Everybody's gone. Transferred. Something about this base being obsolete now, or, whatever.**

"Obsolete?" C.T said, looking at the base as best as she could. "I mean, it looks fine other than a few bullet holes and ash marks."

**Washington: Rright. Where did they go?**

**Sister: I don't know! All different places. Nobody told _me_ anything.**

**Washington: Well, I'm trying to locate some people who have experience with the Freelancer program.**

**Sister: Freelancer? Is that the band we had here last night?**

"...What?" Carolina managed to get out. To her this girl had so far destroyed any standards of girl soldiers in this day in age. Wyoming, Maine and York just started chuckling at this

"You know Carolina me and Wyoming have some musical talent maybe you could be lead singer, unless Maine wants to speak up?" They both growl in response. Maine leaned over and cracked his knuckles right next to York's head, causing him to give out a frightened squeak.

**Washington: You had a party here?**

**Sister: Hyeah! I throw raves _every night_. Charge five bucks a head. Last night, I made ten bucks. Ooah ooah! Nice.**

None of the males in the room commented on this.

**Washington: You use the base for raves? That doesn't seem like the proper use for official resources.**

**Sister: What're you, like a cop or something?**

**Washington: No.**

**Sister: Cause if you are, and I ask you, then you have to tell me. That's totally a law or something.**

"Is that a law, C.T?" Carolina said with eyebrows raised.

"Well-" C.T began knowledgeably.

**Washington: I'm not the police. And that's not a real law.**

"Never mind." She ended, laughing.

**Sister: Well if you're not a cop, then how do you_ know_ it's not a real law? Busted!**

"Does this girl have...any I.Q points? Carolina said, face palming. Maine looked at Carolina as if he's about to answer but decides it would be too easy and besides, the answer was obvious.

**Washington: You caught me. Hey, is there any-body else... smart... here that I can talk to?**

**Sister: Hyeah, right. Like I'm gonna tell you. I don't rat people out. Cop.**

**Washington: Okay, I'm gonna leave now. Good luck with your empty base and your raging insanity.**

**Sister: Hyeah? Whatever! Good luck with being a cop, _cop_!**

"Director?" Carolina asked with a slight tick in her eye. "Can I go back to basic training to make sure this bimbo doesn't set foot in the army?" The Director was silent for a moment,considering the possible action.

"Maybe the next mission will be pushed down to make some room for it!" he jokes, prompting the entire room to start laughing.

**Cut to Washington approaching Red Base, and some more radio sounds**

**Washington: Come in Command.**

**Command: Hello Washington. We have you? How was the investigation at Blue Base?**

"About as well as a paintball training session with Carolina."C.T said, no hint of doubt in her voice.

**Washington: Enlightening. Going to try the red base now, I'm hoping things there will be a little more...**

**A pink pop up of Donut springs up for no apparent reason**

"Is that a cardboard cut out?" York said, smirking at the base defences.

**Washington:...normal.**

**Sarge: Halt, in the name of the red- *clears throat* I mean "lightish read army. This base is operating at full capacity. And if you come in here, you're gonna get in to a big uhn-uh _slap-fight!_"**

Kale had to step in at this moment to make sure nobody killed the story's simulation troopers.

"Okay, from this point on your gonna start to notice the two teams in this canyon are idiots. Seriously, they can be as dumb as about two tons of rocks...and then multiply that when we get to Caboose." They seemed to buy it, only because with all the idiots they seem to deal with these guys can't be so bad, Kale included in that list.

**Washington: Heuhhh... I'm gonna have to call you back.**

**Sarge: Don't come any further, ooh la la.**

**As Washington continues approaching, a maroon pop up of Simmons springs out from behind a rock**

"Again? If it didnt work the first time why try it again?" C.T said ,her mouth forming a tiny smirk.

**Sarge: This is your last warning, stay out! I love math!**

**Washington: What in the...**

**Sarge: Your only hope of survival is to kiss my commander's ass!**

**Washington continues on and an orange pop up of Grif seems to appear from out of nowhere**

"I do say, where does he get all that delightful cardboard? They're in a bloody canyon, right?" Wyoming asked a bit perplexed. Kale groaned and massaged his temples.

"If you guys keep nit picking this is gonna take forever."

**Sarge: And this is another warning: I know the other warning was supposed to be last, but I never listen to orders, 'cause I'm too lazy and stupid! And ugly. Did I mention ugly?**

**Washington: This is gonna be a waste of time, I can tell already.**

"You don't say Wash? I thought cardboard was a pretty good buddy when I was a kid." The others raised their eyebrows. "What? You guys never built a fort out of cardboard?" He smiled as remembered the fond memories, while the others glanced at each other and shook their heads, deciding to ignore it. Maine, meanwhile was trying not to smile to show that he too made cardboard forts. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

**Sarge pops up in front of Washington**

**Sarge: Yeah, freeze intruder! Stop yer intrudin' right there.**

**Washington: Who made these things?**

**Sarge: I did.**

Some of the freelancers had to give the idiot credit; that was impressive for a sim trooper. They didn't say this out loud of course, also having reputations to maintain.

**Washington: wait, you're _real?_**

**Sarge: Of course I am. You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it. Heh heh.**

**Lopez: Esta todo bien aquí? Caption: Everything OK out here?**

"Oh, they have a Spanish trooper?" Kale took in a deep breath. "Well not really..." The Director had been silent up until now.

"Define not really." Kale gave a nervous smile.

"It's...a Spanish talking robot." Everyone instantly gave Kale the "Are you insane?" look.

**Sarge: We're fine, Lopez. Just caught myself a dirty Blue. How many does that make this week?**

**Lopez: Uno.**

**Sarge: Yahtzee. We're on a hot streak!**

Maine manages to growl in what seems like a chuckle at his remark.

**Washington: Uh, I'm not actually a Blue. I'm from Command.**

**Sarge lowers his shotgun**

**Sarge: Command, no kidding? I didn't think we were due for inspection.**

**Washington: You're not. I was hoping you could tell me about the soldiers transferred out of this outpost.**

**Sarge: You mean Grif and Simmons? Those traitors. I told 'em not to go! The battle here isn't even over yet.**

**Washington: Um, it looks over to me.**

**Sarge: Not while there's a single Blue left in this there is: a single Blue. Victory, or _death_.**

"He is committed...a very idiotic sim trooper...but committed." Carolina said while rolling her eyes. Wyoming was privately thinking that Maine was idiotic but committed, but wisely chose not to say that out loud.

**Washington: I see.**

**Sarge: That's why I refused my relocation orders. Obviously Command wasn't thinkin' clearly.**

**Washington: So, you're AWOL then.**

**Sarge: I uh... A-what?**

York and Wyoming couldn't contain themselves and started laughing.

"Holy shit...Maine...I-I I think I'm gonna die!" Maine meanwhile, had keeled over laughing. The others managed to contain themselves or just smirk.

Cut to an over the shoulder shot of Sister.

**Sister: Don't tell him anything until you talk to a lawyer! You have rights!**

The women in the room groan at the sight of Sister.

**Washington: I'm not a cop!**

**Sarge: Hey! Beat it ya little tramp! Ya see why I can't go?**

**Washington: Why not just attack her and win then? It would take about ten seconds.**

"It would take about three for us." Carolina boasted, smiling at the thought.

**Sister: You're old and I_ hate you!_**

**Sarge: That's the problem! I can't attack a girl. So we're locked, in an epic stalemate.**

**Washington: You're kidding me.**

**Sarge: Plus she's cookin' somethin' up. And I gotta be ready. I hear her runnin' training ops every night! I see them out there with their glow sticks and their tribal drum beats: oom chicka oom chicka oom chicka oom chicka.**

"Ok, you've got to be shitting me..._her? Training ops?"_Carolina seethed out; some freelancers later swore to a concerned Counsellor that they saw smoke coming out of her ears.

**Washington: Well. This has been really... informative. But I need to find someone who has experience with artificial intelligence.**

**Sarge: Alright. You want Caboose then. He got infected for a little while I think.**

**Washington: Great. Caboose! Do you know where he is?**

**Sarge: Of course. We intercepted the Blues' orders. I got it right here. Lopez!**

**Lopez: Sí.**

**Sarge: Get this guy the Blue Team relocation orders.**

**Lopez: Sí.**

**Sarge: Lopez probably converted it in to Spanish, so they might be a little hard to understand.**

**Washington: Yeah. They wouldn't be the first thing today.**

**Sister: Shut up cop!**

"...So you're telling me they get dumber than this?" C.T said disbelievingly, rubbing her forehead.

"Well they don't get much smarter if that's what you mean." Kale said off handidly. She groaned at his words.

"God damnit..."

No-one noticed the small device under C.T's collar.

The device that was transmitting every word said in that room to someone else.

A very interested someone else.

**Well it's time again for the one and only (I hope) RoosterTeeth memorable quote.**

**From Minecraft let's play 41 No Petting Zoo, Gavin displays a vast amount of stupidity by managing to show how devious those wolves can be.**

**Scene: Gavin is slowly luring a wolf out of the water,constantly moaning out of fear.**

**Gavin: "Gah...Gah...Holy Moly!" He then lures the wolf onto his block and next to his cage when...**

**Gavin: "...AHHH He locked me in the cage!"**

**Everyone: HAHAAHAHAHAH!**

**Review and have fun until the next chapter.**


	6. Popcorn anyone? Part 2

**That's right you guys, you're not hallucinating! I actually managed to update this at a decent time and you are about to read it. So I was thinking about this for awhile now and I finally came to the conclusion that this story is kinda popular.**

**Here's the thing I want to do. I want you the reviewer to type in exactly why you like this story so much and you can do this by private message because I want everyone to have a fair shot at this.**

**The person that sends me the best message will win a prize for you to pick the Roosterteeth quote of the week for next chapter.**

**Now why don't you enjoy my very lovely story.**

**(Seriously, you should enjoy this one!- Bramble)**

**Last time on Freelancers Watch Red vs Blue...**

_"...So you're telling me they get dumber than this?" C.T said disbelievingly, rubbing her forehead._

_"Well they don't get much smarter if that's what you mean." Kale said off handidly. She groaned at his words._

_"God damnit..."_

**And now the continuation**

Kale looked around some, more satisfaction in his face.

"You see? It's not all doom and gloom." He got a few looks but the mood had lightened to a very high extent. Kale looked over to the Director. "You want me to play the next one Director? Your call." He stated this blankly, smirking a Counsellor looked at the Director apprehensively.

"Director?" He folded his arms for a moment, contemplating the current situation. On one hand, he wanted to see more. But on the other hand, the agents had not yet taken what they had witnessed in properly. He mentally assessed the situation before sighing and giving what he thought was probably the worse option. To a man like him, who always wanted more information anyway.

"We shall take a moment to think over what we have seen and then we shall continue. Agents?" He asked turning to the group at large. "Are there any complaints?" They caught a quick glance at one another.

"No sir." Was the answer among them. The Director nodded his dismissal of the,, irritated at the fact that he had to wait.

Kale took this opportunity to stretch a bit. As he cracked his neck he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Which naturally scared the shit out of him and made him jump across the sofa, landing unceremoniously on the floor. He quickly spun around to find C.T. standing behind him, laughing her head off.

"Oh my God...don't sneak up on me like that!" Kale whined, trying to slow his rapid breathing and catch his breath while she howled with laughter. Eventually, they both got to the point where they could talk somewhat normally again.

C.T crossed her arms, still panting slightly from laughing so hard "Is it my fault that you're afraid of a little tap?" She punched him in the arm lightly, grinning. "Just wanted to talk with you for a bit. Unless you'd rather chat with the Director?"She pointed over her shoulder to the Director, who was having a rapid discussion with Counsellor in hushed voices.

"No C.T, you're fine...what are you doing over here with me anyways? Shouldn't you be chatting with your freelancer buddies?" She looked over at her fellow agents who were glancing at her every once in a while, apprehension on their faces.

"That's the thing. Actually, we were hoping you could answer a few questions. if you don't mind of course!" She added the last part rather hastily. Kale got a bit nervous at this.

"Really? What kind of questions are we talking about here C.T? I mean there's only so much-" He yelped as she grabbed his arm and started hauling him over to the group. Freelancers York and Carolina turned to their direction, expectant looks on their faces. Kale, being practically dragged by C.T at this point, stopped as they got to a close enough distance.

"Uh..hi there." He said nervously, edging away slightly before being stopped by C.T., who was shaking her head, clearly telling to take the way that wouldn't end with a broken arm and answering questions anyway.

"Look Kale, we just want some questions answered. We arn't going to kill you if you can't answer them. We might hurt you a bit, but- OW! Carolina!?" York finished his confession with a yelp as Carolina punched him. Apparently Kale wasn't supposed to know that part about being beaten up. Kale raised an eyebrow at Carolina, consigned to his fate. She glared at Kale and then nodded.

"Good. Now first off, we want to know some more about what's happened in the.." She stopped and looked sceptical for a moment before fixing her features into a, what she thought was friendly but was really just terrifying smile."Future." She finished, as though the word cost every inch of her patience.

He thought for a moment. "Could you be a little more specific?" C.T. started to respond when Carolina stepped up, fed up now.

"Who else is dead Kale?" He paled a bit as she said that. The first question she asked and he couldn't answer them. They all turned to him expectantly.

"...Carolina..I don't think...I can't answer that." He said sadly,looking down. York put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from grabbing Kale and,_ persuading_, the information out of him.

"What happened to Wash, Kale?" He said, almost knew that he had to answer this one.

Kale looked at York, nervousness clear in his tone of voice.

"That I think I can answer, but I might have to be a bit vague. Washington was registered article 12 after an accident that happened here. At project freelancer." The team held disbelief on their faces.

"Article 12? You mean the bloke went off the bloody deep end? Well, there's a right nasty mess!" Wyoming replied,shock in his voice.

"Don't ask me what happened either because the videos will explain everything...and a little more." Kale cut them off, looking back over at the counsellor and Director's they were no longer there.

A.I Chamber

Alpha had a splitting headache. Around him...everything was bright...so bright...

"Alpha?...Can you hear my voice, Alpha?.." Alpha quickly realized it was the Director's voice talking to him.

"D-Director...what happened to me...where am I?" His voice was obviously afraid. His surroundings became more apparent around him, as the walls started to thicken like they were cement drying. He was in some kind of room filled with computers and monitors...why did it feel so wrong?

"It is all right Alpha. You are safe now...you did an amazing thing today, Alpha." The Director sounded very happy about whatever Alpha had done.

"Director please...I feel so confused." He had desperation and agony in his voice. "Is something wrong with me?" Sadness crept into his voice.

"No Alpha, nothing is the matter...would you like to come out now?" Yes he wanted to get out of here. He felt so wrong here...did something happen? Why were his emotions so conflicted?...What emotion was this again? He couldn't remember...it was fading away like a lost...memory. He had the slightest feeling that something had been lost. If only he could remember what!

All of a sudden he was back in reality. "What? Who? Where?"He was next to the Director and Counsellor.

"Director? But...where am I?" He looked around. He was being carried out of a room designed to contain him when he went AWOL. They didn't use it that often...just to run some tests.

"Would you like to watch more of the videos, Alpha? You can watch from the cameras if you may wish." He groaned and rubbed his holographic head.

"Yeah I...I think that's what I want.." He was losing the feeling of soreness, slowly coming around from being out of the chamber.

Why did he feel like he...was missing something?

He reflected on this but decided it was best just to leave it alone and go to the cameras. "Besides...I need to see how Houdini has been doing."

Back to the Training Floor

"...No York! I don't know the next winner of the Grifball championship!" Kale said tiredly. York tried again once more,not convinced yet.

"It would be for some of the funding for Project Freelancer!" He said, looking pleadingly at Carolina who was glaring at him.

"No sorry York, I really don't know." Kale groaned, shaking his head and massaging his temples frustratingly. York threw his hands up in defeat, before muttering out of the corner of his mouth.

"You sure? Ouch!" Carolina had elbowed him and was glaring at Kale again. He swore that all she ever did was glare. She was probably born like it, a permanently grumpy baby, always trying to drink her milk faster than all of the other babies. He tried not to laugh. Laughing was like a minefield around this lot.

"I want to know about Agent Texas." Carolina said, meeting Kale's eyes. Kale blinked and turned to her direction, almost doing a double take. He hadn't expected this!

"Where did you..?" She rolled her eyes at him, almost in a taunting manner. She was clearly happy to be one up on the prediction master.

"I heard that she was the one who died in the Meta attack on the outpost in the first video. Was she one of us?"

Kale looked around as the freelancers shared some looks darkly.

"Well...yeah, I suppose you could say that she was." He rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Was she on the leaderboard?" He had to take a double take again. She was very good. She knew what she wanted to know and what she wanted to know was what he didn't want to say.

"W-what?" She took a step towards him.

"Was she-" She was interrupted however, as the Counsellor and Director come back on to the floor.

"Agent Carolina, that is enough interrogation for now. The Director said coldly to her.

"Yes sir." She said through clenched teeth as she stormed back to her seat, obviously upset.

"Carolina..." Kale said sadly. York headed off with her and Kale mentally sighed. He was running low on time for Carolina...2 days until he met the airlock. How the hell would he explain this mess to her and get her not to tell anyone else at the same time.

"We have come to a decision, agents." The Director said, his voice unnaturally loud as his soldiers looked at him. "We will allow our guest to show the next couple of videos. Unless,there are any complaints?" He looked around, eyebrows raised like he would dare someone to say yes. York looked half tempted to say yes.

"If you may." He gestured to Kale as he sat down. Alpha, now not as sore as he was before, looked down from the cameras as the next video started.

"You heard him folks," Kale said in a southern drawl, before stopping as the Director glared at him. "Sit down and enjoy the feature presentation! Behold, season 6 episode 3!" He takes his usual seat next to C.T., who put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Beginning playback!"

**Chairman: Dear Director.**

Fade in to an installation of some sort

**Chairman: Due to your _busy schedule_ we have begun interviewing members of your staff. I'm certain you will let us know if this bothers you.**

The Director narrowed his eyes, knowing that the Chairman would just love the opportunity to ask more questions about the project if he did that. Alpha, inside the cameras, was going over several cases where the Chairmen had done so on occasion, feeling rather annoyed at the fool's insolence. He pushed the rush of anger downwards. Not needed at the minute.

**Our debriefings keep coming back to a single subject at Outpost 17-B. Can you explain to us what this Meta is, and what your plans are to deal with it?**

"Well, we sent Wash after this thing so maybe we already have a plan?" York said taking a guess. Maine growled a bit as a response, disagreeing and trying to say that this was just a desperate gambit.

"Oh yeah, thanks for agreeing Maine." Maine began to stand up, looking at York furiously.

"Easy big guy, it was just a little joke." York said, edging away a bit. Maine glared at him, before sitting down angrily, imagining the twenty two different ways that York could be "accidentally" pushed down a set of stairs.

**As the Chairman talks, the scene pans around to a blue soldier with grey highlights approaching Washington down some stairs.**

**Soldier: Oh no, _hell_ no. Excuse me Sir, but no God damn way!**

**Washington: You must be Lieutenant Miller.**

**Words pop up at the lower left of the screen. Outpost 28: "Rat's Nest" - Blue Base**

"Rat's nest? Hey, I think I know that guy!" York said, looking at the blue soldier a bit closer. "Wow, that's private Miller! I saw him a few missions ago when I was stationed over at that place with C.T!" He smiles, looking over at her. "You remember the shy guy jittering his rifle every time a shot was fired right?" She smiled, thinking back to that time. Maine had now mentally moved on to the fifty six ways that York could be killed by a friendly fire bullet.

**Miller: I got Reds comin' out my ass here boss. You show up and take away one of my men? For a- what did you say this was for?**

**Private: Secret mission sir.**

**Miller: Aw, you gotta be- ah, what!?**

"Oh come on Miller, what's the matter with secret missions?" Alpha snickered to himself, hidden away in his cameras. This was actually rather fun. Like spys and all that shit.

**Washington: I think you have bigger issues than troop assignment, Soldier. How about getting some of these vehicles back in working order?**

**Miller: What the hell do ya think I'm talkin' about?**

"What's the bloke mean, Carolina? I could fix a ruddy jeep in a few hours. It's a bloody piece of delicious cake. I do like cake." Wyoming was instantly shushed by the others, who had realised by now to stop Wyoming before he moved onto cake.

"Don't look at me Wyoming, it's their mechanics problem, right?" She looked over at Kale who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh well...I don't really know about that." They both share looks at each other, Kale trying to show Carolina that he was telling the truth. Eyes narrowed, she turned back to the film.

**Miller: This is _your_ fault, you sent us the new guy, he said he was good with vehicles. All he does is talk to 'em. _Talk to 'em!_ What the hell is that all about? And now look at the damn things.**

**Washington: I don't have time to discuss your problems. I have orders and those orders say that I need Private Caboose, and I need him now. He has information that is vital to the security of-**

**Miller: Wait a second. Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?**

"Pay him?" C.T looked over at Kale who is chuckling to himself quietly.

**Washington: Is that a problem?**

**Miller: _Problem?_ Heh heh, _hell no_. It must be Christmas morning and no-one told me.**

"Uh...this guy-" Kale looked over at Carolina. "Caboose." She took a careful look at his grinning face and sighed.

"How bad is this guy?" He laughed a bit and looked down.

"Just watch."

**Miller: You stay right there, and I'll get him for ya. Private Jo-Annis. Jo-Annis! Jo-Annis, where the hell are you?**

**Joanes: Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced Jones. Jones!**

**Private 1: Shut up, Jo-Annis.**

**Joanes: Seriously, lots of people have the name. It's very common. How am I the first guy you've met called Jones?**

**Miller: Jo-Annis, I need you to go down to the brig, untie Caboose and get him up here.**

"Untie? Is this, Caboose, like an insubordinate soldier or something?" C.T asked, a bit concerned about who Wash was tagging along with. Wash was like a little brother to her and she didn't want him hurt. Kale patted her arm consolingly.

"Well...actually he does do a good job of being a soldier if you know how to order him around..." Kale said a bit unsure himself but trying to make C.T. feel better. After all, she had made him feel better so far.

Caboose did technically have the biggest body count if he counted his last battle...of course since Tex was technically on his team before...well then again, they were robots with imperfect versions of-. He shakes his head and rubs his temples. God this guy was confusing...still he was one of his favourite characters.

**Jones: Me, alone?**

**Miller: Double-time, Jo-Annis!**

**Joanes: It's pronounced- never mind. Christ.**

**Joanes disappears to go get Caboose**

**Washington: You keep him in the brig?**

**Miller: We keep him _tied up_ in the brig. I'm not takin' any more chances.**

**A gunshot is heard**

**Joanes: Ow-howhow! Why!?**

"Holy shit! Did he just...on his own..." York tried to grasp the logical reason why anyone would do that to a fellow trooper. Maine meanwhile, was thinking about how easy it would be to sick this Caboose on York. It would talk no trouble at all if he could find him. Maine smiled to himself, making him look like a slasher psycho. York and Kale glanced nervously at him and then at each other, shrugging.

**Caboose: Be careful.**

"Careful?! You just shot another person, a living soldier! How do you be more careful?!" Carolina started ranting, fury on her face. More steam was pouring from her ears. This time, it was the Counsellor who saw. He decided to needed to see a psychiatrist after all this.

**Caboose approaches from what must be the general direction of the brig, without Joanes**

"Prepare yourselves to enter a world of stupidity big enough to fill a black hole...a world where team killing is apparently ok sometimes and that it was just an accident...Prepare to enter...The Caboose zone." Everyone just stared at Kale like he's gone crazy. "That would have been hilarious where I come from." He replied, looking away in what seemed to be embarrassment. They all just sighed in a "F***ing dumbass"kind of way.

**Miller: You'll understand soon enough.**

**Caboose: You wanted to see me Principal Miller?**

"What? Bloody Principal..." Wyoming asked, his mouth dropping a bit. "Does this bloke think this is a game? This is a bloody war going on! I do say! This is simply horrific! How is this man a bloody soldier!?" Kale just shrugged. The Director was rethinking his whole "Simulation Trooper" idea.

**Miller: Where's the guy I sent to getcha?**

**Caboose: Oh him, yeah, um- he let me out and then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. Uh, but we don't think it was anyone's fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident.**

"What?...He...but..." York tried asking but failed to form words. Carolina just patted him on the arm, apparently far too used to this. The Director just shook his head in disgust.

**Miller:Jesus, would someone go check on him?**

**Someone goes to check on him**

**Milller: Hrgh, Caboose, this here is Special Agent Washington from Blue Command. He has something fan-tastic he needs to talk to you about.**

"Believe me, if I was stuck with THIS IDIOT, getting him off my back would be like every holiday wrapped in one." Carolina said, seething rage. York and Wyoming stood up as one and moved to a different sofa as her hands balled into fists and she unconsciously started to rip pieces of sofa apart.

**Caboose: Command? Oh no. They never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my Mom? Is she dead? Or my Dad, did my Dad die again? Oh no.**

"How...how does this person function?" Alpha thought to himself, the headache coming back in at full force. Imagine being stuck in a canyon or something with nothing but this guy and some sexually frustrated retard for company. Wait, where the hell did that thought just come from?

**Washington: What is this? I- I don't-**

**Miller: Heh heh, you see? He's yours now, heh heh heh, no takebacks.**

"Oh Wash buddy...I'm sorry, but your life is so messed up." York said, facepalming himself multiple times. Maine was now imagining how Caboose could be falling down some stairs, preferably on top of an unaware York. Two idiots with one stone.

**Caboose:Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it? _My brother is dead!_**

**Washington:What? No, nothing like that.**

**Caboose:Oh good. Because I don't even have a brother- how sad would it be to not have a brother and to lose a brother all in the same day?**

Most of Project Freelancer, the Director and Counsellor included, could not even try to understand what he was talking about and had flabbergasted looks on their faces. In other news, Kale was laughing his ass off while C.T. stared at him, apparently too stunned to speak.

Washington: No-one died!

**Private 3: Jo-Annis is dead, Sir.**

**Washington: Okay, no-one besides him.**

**Caboose: Once again, nobody's fault. Psst! I think the new guy did it.**

"I dont think my brain can take much more of this..." C.T moaned out rubbing her head.

**Washington:Private Caboose, you were stationed at Blood Gulch, correct?**

**Caboose:Yeah... that was fun.**

"Oh, thank you god. We're actually getting some logic here!" York cried out, his hands clasped before him.

**Washington: And our records indicate you were infected by an aggressive artificial intelligence program at one point. The Omega A.I.? Is that correct as well?**

The room suddenly went quiet and things got serious again. The Director had his full attention on the words A.I. That seemed to be where all his trouble seemed to come from."So...this guy was infected with one of these... these A.I..things?" York inquired, a bit more interested in the soldier now.

"Yeah and that was the A.I that was taken off of Agent Texas." Carolina pointed out, interest in her voice as well. Texas! She needed to know!

**Caboose: Yeah. That wasn't as much fun.**

**Washington: Okay, well I need you to come with me. I'm investigating a critical issue and, you seem to be the only person with the knowledge and experience necessary to help me. And I just realized how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud. None the less, I need you to come with me.**

"So, what's the deal with Caboose and this A.I thing, Kale?" York said a bit hesitantly, apparently not expecting an answer. Kale thought it over before nodding at York.

"The A.I...sort of possessed his body at certain points and times, making him feel certain emotions and twisting him to his control." The Director just for a moment...looked horrified at this. For him to give this thing to his own agency...no, it was for the good of the people...for the good of her. He regained his composure and turned his attention to the video, mind trying to find alternatives and fail-safe's.

**Miller:Can I have a word with him first Sir?**

**Washington: Sure, I guess.**

**Miller: Now Caboose, I know we didn't always get along.**

**Caboose: I got tied up!**

**Miller: Right. But all these mistakes, I know it's not your fault. You seem like a _good_ kid. You're just a little, confused.**

"Aww Miller, I knew you cared about the kid." York said, the smirk was visible in his voice and on his face.

**Miller: But I wanna give you a piece of advice. This guy looks like a tough customer. And you're bound to get in to some situations that maybe you're not prepared for.**

**Caboose:Right. Like a rodeo.**

**Miller:Now if that happens, if you find yourself in danger, or in a situation where you think something bad is going to happen to you? I want you to remember just one thing: Never, ever, come back here.**

York and C.T looked at each other. "So, how badly do you want to screw with Miller for doing that?" She shrugged and turned back to the presentation.

"Enough to get the message across."

**Caboose: Okay.**

**Miller: No, I need to _know_ that you understand. I need to hear you say it.**

**Caboose: Don't ever go backwards.**

**Miller: Okay, I guess that's as close as we're gonna get. He's all yours!**

"So the curse goes on to another...Wash, you poor chap. You are truly a poor gentleman on this day" Wyoming said, shaking his head in despair.

**Washington approaches, then leads the way away**

**Washington: Great, let's get going.**

**Caboose: Okay.**

**Caboose follows Washington away**

**Caboose: ...Are we there yet? Are we there yet? _Are we there yet?_**

**Washington: Just, try to stay quiet.**

**Miller: Boys, this is a _great_ day! Things are finally changin' for us. I can feel it.**

**Private 3: Should we bury Jo-Annis now Sir?**

**Miller: Fellas, let's just enjoy this moment a little longer. He's not goin' anywhere.**

**Cut to a view of Washington and Caboose walking away from over the shoulder of a random blue soldier who didn't say anything"**

Kale, who had a smile on his face, wavered.

"Oh no.." He whispered to himself. C.T looked over and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head in horror.

**Caboose: I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I have to go to the bathroom again.**

**The blue soldier colour shifts to white, backed by some suspiciously spooky music.**

"That..." He said, voice quivering for a moment. The Director and Alpha's minds came to the same conclusion. Since they were the ones overlooking the armour prototypes they knew who this probably was.

Agent Maine.

He was the Meta.

South's Room

South was storming around her room in pure anger. North had left at her request and now she was alone. She picked up another paperweight and threw it across the room, screaming in rage.

"GodDamnit!" she shrieked, punching the wall for the fifth time. Her hands were bleeding, but she didn't care. As she drew back her hand for another punch, a hand closed around her wrist. She struggled, but the hand didn't let go.

"Get Off!" she screamed.

"No." Said a quiet voice. She stopped dead, before slowly turning around. Wash was standing there. Tears were still pouring down his face as he stared at her. She looked at him for a moment, before he pulled her into a hug as she sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. It was unforgivable. She had shot her friend. His arms tightened slightly as his body shook slightly, though he was in more control then her.

"It's alright. It hasn't happened yet. It won't happen. There's nothing to apologise for."

And Wash just held her as she cried into his shoulder.

Resistance H.Q

The leader of the Resistance was listening in on every word in the viewing chamber. He growled a bit as he was left in suspense. "Damn it Connie, I told you we should have had video footage." He was in his regular uniform of armour in what seemed to be a briefing room he was using. He was completely alone.

"Hey boss, I got the new shipment of energy cores for the ship!" A lady like voice said cheerfully, entering the leader quickly silenced the feed before she could hear.

"Iris, what have I told you about knocking before coming inhere?" Iris was a blond woman, currently wearing her armour, a set of ODST armour with a pair of lips painted on and carrying what seemed to be a package.

"Well, is it my fault you're so secretive to your own team,Jeris?"

He growled at her when she used his name. "Iris I swear to God-" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the box in her arms.

"Look, I just got the new shipment of power cores for the Staff of Charon. You wanted to get the new battleship up and running in a few weeks, right?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious Iris. I was just in a meeting with our contact before I had to cut it off." She stepped back a brief moment of realization on her face.

"Oh sir, I'm so sorry I...I will just be over in the bay area sir.I'll tell Dax to place the cores into the war ship." She said, her voice trailing off, before she turned and left the room, running off in a hurry.

Jeris groaned and turned his attention back to Connie's microphone.

They had more than enough evidence to prove that the Director was doing illegal actions through this government project, they just didn't have any physical proof.

"Connie...please be safe."

He needed that kid. And he needed him soon.

* * *

**Another chapter down and another episode done!**

**Our Roosterteeth quote of the week comes from an animated adventure where apparently Google is more complicated then we originally thought.**

**Joel: If we were people like if I just walked into Geoff's garage and took his lawn mower theoretically he could be like "Joel stole my lawn mower." In the Google world its like "No no no I didnt steal your lawn mower because you didnt say I couldnt-**

**Jack: What is that analogy?**

**Joel: You didnt follow that?**

**Geoff: I think Joel's gonna steal my lawn mower!**

**Laughter ensues.**

**Well I hope that you liked the chapter and I hope you liked that I actually updated in an ok time frame.**


	7. The healing process

**Well, I'm back again with hopefully another good chapter in tow. I hope to say, Happy Mother's day by the time this comes out and hope that everyone and their families can rest easy knowing that I finally updated and RoosterTeethfinally posted "let's play Monopoly, Part 2"**

**I don't own any of this except the story, my OC, and my winning personality.**

**Everything else goes to RoosterTeeth.**

Carolina's room

Carolina sighed as she stormed into her room, throwing her helmet down. To say she was frustrated would be a grave understatement. Carolina had been through more mental torture in the last week then in the last couple of months on the Mother of Invention.

After the last presentation, Kale had bolted and left to find Wash, looking panicked. Of course, without him present nobody could access the DVDs. She and the other Freelancers were left to their own devices, including the Director who she noticed looking...different. He seemed to have more emotion on his face then usual which for the Director at least was a first or at the very least rare.

They had of course speculated what was going to happen, like a bunch of fans discussing the next capture the flag game that was happening at command.

"Stupid York..." She muttered, rubbing her head at the memory of his questions to get rich quick with Grifball results.

Then there were the random power malfunctions around the ship. Some in seemingly random locations from the break room and from some of the engines. She even heard that 479er lost her room's electricity...needless to say, she heard the death threats from her room.

It was all because of Kale.

That little idiot somehow wormed his way onto this ship and shrugged it off like it was a damn joke?! He made her friend, the tough and strong freelancer South into a flying hurricane of rage. The opposite could be said for Wash...The poor guy had been turned into a wreck of his former self-...wait...

_Kale looked a__t York, nervousness clear in his tone of voice. "That, I think I can answer but I might have to be a bit vague. Washington was registered article 12 after an accident that happened here at Project Freelancer."_

Could he have been the one to have done this to Wash?...It made sense. His coming on the ship had been accidental...was that son of a bitch just playing them?! If he was playing them for saps, Kale was doing a damn good job of it. So far the idiot had managed to not die on the ship, which was a feat of itself with security but he wormed his god damn room in here? How does somebody even do that? It's impossible! It defies all known laws of the universe.

"Carolina?" She whipped around and pointed the pistol that she always kept at her side at the intruder. It was York, out of his armour for a change. Carolina scowled and holstered the gun to her side.

"What do you need York? I'm really not in the mood for jokes." She said roughly. York's eyebrows rose, but he didn't comment. He sighed and walked in, keeping at a safe distance.

"We need to talk Carolina." He said softly, concern clear in his eyes. She stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"There's nothing to talk about, York." He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's about what's been going on lately." She looked at him a stern look on her face.

...

"Fine." She spat through clenched teeth.

He walked farther in, looking around a little bit. Carolina's room hadn't been decorated that much from when they had been assigned the rooms in the first place. She still had the regular bed and couch and some dog tags on her bedside. Hefelt saddened at the dog tags. She never could let anything go...

"Well?" She said, arms crossed, her temper flared as she caught York staring into space.

"I don't think that...maybe we aren't giving Kale a fair chance. I mean...from what I heard from North, South was doing a lot better. Still haven't heard anything from Wash but from what I heard from Counselor, he's doing fine." Carolina scowled and started to put her helmet back on.

"York, I don't want that little idiot on this ship at all. If you want to throw a pity party for the kid go for it." She locked the helmet on, a cold glare under it. "I won't have any part of it." She started to go for the doorway, scowling behind her visor.

"But Carolina!-" Whatever he was saying was cut off as she pushed her way past him.

He balled his fists and tried to look her straight in the face. Everyone does deserve a second chance...hell even he had gotten one.

Before Project Freelancer, he was just a petty (but good looking) criminal. He had gotten by on breaking into old shops and apartments in his neighbourhood. He could crack the locks on the door faster than mice could eat cheese. Of course, he felt bad for stealing but it was the only way to make a living for him.

Then along came Carolina.

One night as he went into a semi popular nightclub, his friends ditched him at the bar alone. He pulled out a lighter he had purchased and kept flicking it on and off. Maybe it signified the dying light inside him? If it did, then Carolina blew that light right out of his hands.

There she was in all her actual beauty. Carolina out of armorand in a skirt? York would pay anything for that right now. She asked him if he was the one she was looking for. He of course, responded with a cheesy pickup line...something like:

"Oh yeah, I'm the one every ladies looking fo-ow!" Oh yeah,she had punched him in the gut before he got finished with it.

She told him that she was putting together a military group of the finest soldiers in the universe. He of course asked the question on everyone's mind. Why him? She smirked and looked over at a nearby police officer who was staring at an arrest warrant. York had clearly seen his face on it. He had turned back to a smirking Carolina. A clean slate was the deal. He fought for her cause and his record was wiped clean. A fresh start.

That's what kept him around...at first. Then the project started to change him for the better. He grew stronger, faster, smarterand not to mention, the food was good. His moral consciencegot better and he wanted to continue to do some good. He worked his way through the ranks and finally met Carolina again. But she had changed just as much as York. She was colder than before and didn't have that friendly "I'm going to light up your world smile" anymore. She instead wore a stone faced look that said "Give me 300 push-ups or your ass is plastered on the wall."

The girl he loved and still did love was in a bad way...and there was nothing he could do.

Little did he know, Carolina was planning to jump Kale. They were going to have a little march to the airlock and if he didn't give her answers, he would be taking a spacewalk, without armour!

Kale's room

Kale flung his door open and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ok Kale, don't panic, don't panic!" He started to pace around his room in a clear state of panic. "Alpha's missing, South and Wash are wrecked; I'm going to airlock central unless I can convince Carolina to not kill me!"

He went over to his DVD rack and looked over it. "Ok Kale, just calm down..." He took in a deep breath and smiled as he found what he was looking for: The Nightmare BeforeChristmas on Blue-Ray. "Jack, if you can't calm my nerves, then nothing will." He took the case out and shoved the disk in the DVD player.

He slouched over to his bed and started up the movie, letting his mind drift. Why the hell was this crap happening to him?He thought sadly. He sighed as the movie played out in front of him, the sadness in him beginning to lessen.

As his thoughts and emotions faded out of existence, he hearda light tapping at the door. He raised an eyebrow and looked at it strangely. Nobody really ever knocked on his door before. "Uh..Come on in... I guess."

The door opened to reveal C.T out of armour, smiling at him.

"Hey Kale, mind if I come in?" Kale rubbed his eyes and waved a hand at her.

"Look C.T, I really don't think I can handle a decent conversation right now so I think I just need to be alone." She frowned and closed the door, walking in anyway."Freelancers!" Kale mentally sighed.

"You seemed really stressed getting out of the watching tonight." She walked over to the end of his bed and sat down. "What's up? Is it the DVD's, or something else?" He groaned and cracked his neck.

"In all honesty C.T, I really am at a loss of what to do right now." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his pillow. "I mean, there are so many things right now against me and I'm not sure if I'm going to come out alright." She looked at the boy and fiddled with her hair.

"Well...you do know I am a soldier for Project Freelancer,Kale. I can handle most of the things that come my way. If you need anything to get off your chest...I'm here."

He bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to tell someone, anyone on the ship what he knew. With all the guilt going up inside him...what kind of person would he be if he couldn't change anything and let them all die? He locked eyes with C.T and shook his head in defeat.

"Fine." He said a bit meekly.

Her face seemed to light up at those words. Kale sighed andgrabs the T.V remote and lowered the volume.

"So?" C.T said, her voice letting out a bit of an excited tone.

"Well...I'm being executed by Carolina via airlock, I think I might have given Wash serious brain damage and I just got interrupted in the middle of one of the best movies of all time." He suddenly cried out, looking terrified.

Her mouth dropped open a fraction and she blinked.

"Carolina's going to...to throw...back up, what happened with you two?" He groaned and started to recount his deadly encounter with the Freelancer. As he went through it her face shifted through some changes, from shock, anger, and pity.

"So now I have to give Carolina a reason to not launch me or I'm dead!" He finished, breathing in and out deeply.

"First Kale, you need to calm down, panicking won't solve anything." He turned over to her with a glare.

"I'm not panicking C.T, I'm just not being very calm." He rubbed his temples and tossed his hands in the air. "I've got nothing to give Carolina and honestly..." He shook his head and put his hands back on his face. Kale didn't answer for awhile, he just sat there. C.T carefully grabbed his shoulder and tightened her hold, forcing him to look at her.

"Honestly what?...Kale?" She spoke softly, some concern in her eyes as he started to shake. He quickly tried to wipe the falling tears away from his eyes but failed. His eyes were red and puffy as he looked over and croaked out.

"I'm scared."

C.T looked at the crying boy and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay to be scared."

North's room

North sighed as he looked at the picture of him and his sister. He was all alone in his grey t-shirt with black p-j pants and on his couch laid a picture of him, South, mom and dad. He smiled and touched the corners of the frame.

The picture was taken when they were just kids but you still could tell who was who. South held a mischievous grin, North held a shy smile, his mother, in between the two with arms around them, held a perfect white teeth smirk and his father held the air of the confident man that had raised two of the most troublesome kids ever.

The reason he was looking at the photo was because...he needed some comfort. His sister had almost pulled an article 12 on him and went crazy, almost killing someone onboard!

"That temper, South..." He shook his head and put the picture down.

He grimaced as he remembered the infuriated look on the Director's face when they had seen the incident. He could hear the screams from the break room and came running and almost froze at the horror at the scene. Things were already tense between them...if she got thrown out of the project...the bonds might snap.

When they were kids, it was almost like a never-ending contest. South won 1st place in the School spelling bee, Northwon 1st in state. North won first place in his high school golf tourney, South won state MMA Boxing trophy.

When people brought one of the twins up, they always brought up the other. This was a pet peeve that South had andshowed it from time to time. In some weird way, it irked North in the same way. Only thing was, he got over it. They were twins; it was only natural they be compared. Only in South's mind it was different.

In her mind, she HAD to win at everything, do everything first and do it better than him. This was the reason that she joined the military at age 19 and pretty much disconnected from him. They still sent brief letters to each other but nothingtoo special.

For the next few months, things were quiet around town. North got a job at a high ranking computer company after a lot of trying and hard work. This is where Project Freelancer had found him. North still being a young idiot of 25, accepted a bet from a friend to see if he could crack one of the high ranking fire-walls in the system's computers. The one he cracked was a top secret government file for a certain Project Freelancer.

He was fired from his job and as he walked into the lobby with his office supplies, he had the pleasure of meeting the man sent to collect him. He now knew him by the nameCounselor. He explained the project to him and they wanted his skill set to help them with hackers, recon and if he wanted to, be a field agent.

He shook the counselor's hand and accepted the job on one condition. It was a package deal for him. They wanted him;they had to take South in too. No exceptions. To his knowledge, South had no idea he was the one that set her up for this job. He wasn't sure if she would thank him or punch him in the face.

So they had a very emotional reunion of a good hug andcongratulations from both twins.

He turned his head as he heard his door open up behind him. It was South, snivelling, red eyes but still holding that confident posture.

"H-hey North." He smiled lightly and got off the bed.

"Hey South...you seem to be in a better mood than usual." She showed a wavy smirk at the joke.

"S-shut up."

She came over to the brother and hugged him tight.

The Director's office

The Director looked at the void of space from the centre of his office. He, in his leather chair, watched the ever-growing universe from a hologram in his computer. It didn't matter to him at the moment. He was worried about the ever continuing problems he faced and would be an obstacle in his project.

But he was close...so close to his goal now! But he needed to defuse the situation on the ship before doing anything further. Kale had been the definition of a wild card to him. He couldn't predict his movements and he was very good at keeping secrets. In the wrong hands, he could be a very dangerous weapon.

The wealth of knowledge he held was more dangerous than any nuke, atom bomb, or gun in the universe. He needed to be kept close until he could figure out a plan of action.

"Alpha, online if you please. We have work to do." The blue hologram appeared with a groan.

"Not so loud...Christ, it feels like I have a hangover. Is that even possible, for an artificial computer program to get a hangover?" The Director said nothing as he pulled up theleaderboard.

"Alpha, how are the new armour prototypes coming along." Alpha flickered for a moment before becoming stable.

"Well, with the new Maine situation, I had to scrap his newarmour and get it delayed for reforming. Good news is the new A.I compartment has been checked and is ready for testing." The Director stared at the program for awhile.

"Alpha if you would, I would like you to test the suit's capabilities." He tapped the computer and brought up a new screen with a picture of the prototypes. "The equipment we are to be testing had a...tendency to malfunction. But I believe under the care of an A.I, the equipment can be used correctly." Alpha looked around and pulled up another screen.

"What about Agent Washington? He has an EMP equipment and he doesn't use one." The Director sighed and rubbed his forehead. "His equipment requires minimal power and kills any electronic equipment near him. Including you." Alpha took a few paces back.

"Alright then, no Washington. Ever. I'm serious. Don't ever try and put me near his armour. Ever! So. Who do you want to have me? Carolina? She is at the top of the leaderboard and with me-" He was stopped with a wave of the Director's hand.

"Agent Carolina does not require an A.I for that very reason. She has done well enough without one in the past and will only get better in the future."

"Well then, who? I mean, I know I'm a popular guy and all but there is only one Alpha." He waved the leaderboard away with his left hand and pulled up another with his right.

"Alpha, I have an idea but for it to work I need you to call in some extra security." He started to scroll through the list. "Call agents... Florida and California to our security roster and pick them up at our next stop." Alpha groaned at the extra work, pulling in two more freelancers but complied.

"Okay, the messages have been sent and I am arranging transport for the two." The Director nodded with a firm look.

"Good work Alpha, you may go offline now." Alpha sighedand complied, very content that he could take a break. He was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on running the ship lately. What was happening to him? He felt like he was missing something. Something he couldn't quite remember. He needed to ask Kale. He quickly passed through the ship, heading for Kale's room.

The Director went back to the ever growing universe screen that he was looking at before.

"Not a star or planet or even the universe compares to you, my love...we will meet again soon." He smiled and wiped a small tear going down his cheek.

"I promise you that much... Allison."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am happy to announce the winner of the contest:**

**HeartlessCrimson.**

**With his choice of the quote of the week!**

**This quote comes from hot feet where Gavin makes a little bit of a spelling error.**

**Gavin: Oh my god, this is tense. This is tense. This is T A N...**

**Laughter ensues.**

**Ray: What was it?**

**Michael: This is T.A.N. tense.**

**Hope you guys will wait again for the next chapter cause at the rate of my updates it will be in the next 10 years.**


	8. The blast radius

**Two months...two months and no updates...I AM SO SORRY!**

**This wasnt all my fault to be honest because I finished this chapter a month ago and sent it to my beta reader but he never got back to me and in all honesty enough is enough in my opinion. This wasnt all his fault either because I think he's having some technical difficulties as of the moment.**

**But I really can't express how sorry I am that I let you guys wait this long. **

**It shouldnt have happened in the first place and I will try not to let it happen again in the future.**

**So here it is the next chapter in the story.**

* * *

Resistance H.Q

Jeris tapped the computer keys almost in a jittery manner. Connie was supposed to check in an hour ago with her report. He realized that doing this was hard considering the vast amount of security on the place. He was aware that she was constantly being hounded by the Director but Connie... "Come on!" He says a bit out of frustration.

He had also been under stress as of late. With the management of the new ship staff of Charon under his view he had a lot to do now and barely got rest these days, he barely got 5 hours in at the last time he checked.

His team had noticed the changes and had tried to help where they could. Whether it was training recruits in various arts of battle or yelling at them so he didn't have to. It was a very good thing they were around otherwise he would have cracked a long time ago.

A flicker on the computer jolted his mind out of the gutter. It was staticy but had the face of a passable C.T. "Connie thank God your alright." He says relief clear in his voice. "Are you alright?" She smiled at the question as it had been asked many times before. Her face quickly went back to serious.

"Im fine but its been hard getting a signal on the ship with power outages going around. Its mostly stopped but it looks like some static is here and there." She blows some hair out of her face. "I'm trying to get more intel like you said but we have a problem." Jeris narrowed his eyes at this.

"Things are starting to calm down here on the ship after the last couple of viewings. You did get the audio right?" He nods his head smiling. "Every word." She smirks back a glint in her eyes. "Good but back to the problem-" He face switches to concerned. "Its about Kale, I don't think its safe for him to be up here."

He stands up out of the chair. "Why? Whats going on?" He asked quickly. Kale to him was a very valuable asset...if something happened to him...

He was snapped out of his thoughts as she continued. "Carolina has threatened to send him out of the airlock yesterday and I can't guarantee his safety from her." He tightened his fists in frustration. "Connie do you need me to come over-" Her eyes widen. "NO!...I mean...Jeris I can't risk that happening. I'll try to stick with him for as long as I can and make sure he's safe." She says a pleading look on her face

He looked down away from her indecision on his face. "I know the risks Connie but you have to consider the risks yourself! You could get seriously hurt fighting Carolina if it comes to it." He bites his lip trying not imagine it. C.T leans into the computer monitor. "_If _Jeris." She says crossing her arms. "I will try to not let it come to that."

He taps his fingers along the table in front of him. Finally he sighs and looks back up. "Alright Connie do what you want." She has a relieved look on her face as she hears this. "But we need this kid on our side Connie. Without him we have only the audio we've gathered to pin the Director. With him we have the proof we need!" He says almost angrily.

Her breath seems to come out a faster rate now. "Jeris calm down...hes not on the Directors side. Hell I think he made the deal just to stay alive." Jeris thinks for a moment considering the thought. "Do you think he would willingly take the Director down?" C.T ponders the thought analyzing the question and Kale's past actions on the ship. "No...not yet anyways...what are you thinking?" C.T asked a questioning look on her face.

He was silently thinking up a plan. He knew that the boy was the key to his success only problem was how to get Kale to him. He could try his luck sneaking onto the ship and taking him by force but that runs the risk of capture. After the ship is up and running he could just destroy the ship entirely but that would put them on the run as criminals.

But if Kale came to them... "C.T how much does Kale trust you?" She raises her eyebrows and recalls the event a few hours ago. Kale was emotional wreck and she couldn't really blame him with all the shit going on. She actually had a kind of respect for how much he held his composure up until now.

"Hard to tell but I think he trusts me enough on a friendly level. Why do you ask?" She says in a curious tone. "Im thinking of turning him onto our side." As C.T is about to respond he holds a hand up. "Let me explain first alright?"

She folds her arms and waits. "From what I can tell the kid doesn't seem to trust anyone on the ship except you correct?" Hesitantly she gives a nod. "I haven't seen him interact with anyone else...hes usually is cooped up in his room."

Jeris sat down a plan formulating in his head. "Connie I want you to bring him to our side as soon as possible maybe set up a call between him and me. If he starts to turn to the Directors side I want you on him every second." He rubbed his forehead. "You think you can handle that?"

C.T bites her lip. She didn't want to _make _Kale to feel that way. She had a bonding moment with the boy a few hours ago and didn't want to hurt him psychologically... "I'll see what I can do. How's the staff of Charon doing?" He groaned and rubbed his temples. "It's getting there but construction is taking more than expected." C.T nodded as she almost expected this. "Anything I can do to help?" He looks back up and smiles. "No thanks Connie just keep doing what you're doing and keep me informed. Where's your ships next stop anyways?"

She brought up a data pad and skimmed through casually as if going through a magazine. "It looks like we're making a quick stop on the planet Jax for some supplies...uh oh." She says stopping at the list of supplies. "He's bringing in two more agents on board." Jeris shrugged and nodded at her. "So what? It's just some extra security Connie, nothing you can't handle."

She slowly shakes her head. "No you don't understand he's bringing in Florida and California. He just booked them travel plans and they should be on Jax by the time we arrive." He raises an eyebrow at this. "So?"

She groans as he still doesn't get it. "Florida has the endurance of agent Maine and has a pretty decent skill set." Jeris's eyes widen as he hears this. "Why isn't he on the leader board?" She sighs and puts a hand on her chin. "He isn't...the brightest freelancer. I think the guy almost waits to get shot."

She scrolls down to California. "California on the other hand is more like an actual soldier. Talents in hand to hand combat and cyber warfare, yeah he's the one im worried about." C.T looks around in an almost nervous manner. "If he can get ahold of my transmissions..." She shivers rubbing the thought out of her head.

"I know you wont let that happen Connie." He says trying to calm her but to be frank he was a little worried himself. "Why isn't this guy on the leaderboard? _He_ actually sounds like one of the high-ranking agents." She scrolls up to his physiological profile. "From what I can tell awhile ago he started having emotional problems and he kinda slowed down on missions." She narrows his eyes at this. Agents shouldnt be judged on something like that.

"Is that everything?" Jeris says interrupting her chain of thoughts. C.T nods back at him. "Yeah...I may not be able to contact you for a while Jeris but when I can-" He stops her with a hand. "I know."

She smiles weakly and blows him a kiss through the computer. "Love you." He smiles and nods at her. "Love you too."

Kale's room

"Wake up...wake up...wake- oh forget this shit." The voice suddenly magnifies through the room. "HELLO JACKASS WAKE THE HELL UP!" Kale's head shoots up out of his slumber and falls out of bed. "What the hell!?" He says rolling around on the floor.

He quickly scrambles off the floor onto his bed. He hears the laughter of a certain A.I computer program. "Alpha you son of a bitch im going to kill you!" Kale mutters darkly as he recovers from the loud wakeup call. "Not my problem asshole I think you deserved that anyways." Alpha says chuckling to himself.

"So where the hell have you been? Not to say that your charming personality wasnt great or anything." Kale says the words laced with sarcasm. "The Director took me in to have some glitches worked out. You know matinence stuff the usual." He floats over to Kale now dusting off his clothes.

"Besides you needed to wake up anyways the Director wants to see you at 2:00pm in the briefing room." He looks at him tiredly and yawns. "Why?..." Alpha shrugs and goes over to Kale's armor in the corner. "Cant say its one of his personal A.I projects." Kale's eyes widen and he instantly is more awake. "Wait...what A.I experiments?"

Alpha groans as he knows he might have to ramble. "Well you see originally project freelancer was this badass military unit that was experimenting with A.I with the military. But since the war was mostly over before the project was put into use the Director decided to pick up the pieces of it and use it to his own disposal. We do military missions every now and then but we mostly just deal with the resistance and A.I experimentation."

Kale bites his lip and his mind goes into overdrive. "Okay...alright...so whats the time now?" Alpha snickers and pulls up a virtual clock. "11:46am" He growls and puts on his armor. "I so need to eat right now..." Alpha again snickers and disappears his voice still going through Kale's armor. "Whats the matter Houdini? Are you cranky from waking up so early?" Kale punches his chestplate in an attempt to hurt Alpha. "Screw you."

He walked over to the door and put his hand on the scanner. A moment later the door opened and he quickly put on his Green Day hoodie over his armor.

He walks down the hallways of the ship feeling at least a little safer now that Alpha was there with him. He walked down the ships entrance ways taking in the full complexity of the ship. Every soldier or matinence guy did something to make this ship run. He couldn't help but just put his hands in his pockets not really thinking about anything.

He whistled a little tune from the beach boys waving at the passing soldiers. He had Alpha direct him around a bit towards the cafe of this place as he called it. "Its a mess hall Kale not a god damn coffee place." Alpha pointlessly mentioned after he said it the third time. "Alpha its a place where you go and eat I could call it a snack bar and it wouldn't matter."

As he entered he looked around and froze as he saw South and North already eating. He quickly tries to just get his food and stay unnoticed. As he gets in line he can't shake the feeling he was forgetting something... "Hey Carolina." North says noticing the freelancer walking in.

Kale froze in his tracks and tried to keep his head down. "Alpha." He whispered. "Yeah I'm here all week what's up?" Alpha says his voice lowered so nobody else could hear them. "Can you keep a close eye on Carolina? Just let me know when she's getting close?" Alpha inside the armor played out the possibilities of why Kale would want that...almost none were good. "Alright Houdini just do the disappearing act if-" Alpha stopped as Kale was tapped on the shoulder.

He looked at the taper and saw it was C.T in armor. "Oh hey there C.T whats up?" She looked over to the other three freelancers Carolina more specifically. "Just getting an early lunch, same thing with you im guessing?" He shrugged and grabbed a plate with some fruit. "Yeah but I think im just gonna head back to my room-" He is interrupted as a little nudge from C.T tells him otherwise.

"Kale you can't just be locked up in your room all the time. Plus you need to go over there and talk with South." Kale shivers a bit at their last encounter with the freelancer. "C.T...I mean...what if I send her back into-" Hes shut off from his pleading with a cold glare from C.T. "Now. If nothing else it might help your airlock troubles."

_"She has a good point." _he thought to himself as he cautiously looked over to Carolina. "Alright...just make sure I don't get blown up or shot when I sit down." She smiles and bumps him in the arm. "I got your back Kale."

He sighs and walks over with a bit of unease as attracts the attention of the 3 freelancers at the table. He approaches the end of the table besides North. "Hey." He says a bit sadly. "You mind if I...sit down here?" North stares a bit stern-faced at Kale before looking over to South. She looked over and to his surprise didn't look pissed or angry...but sad. She nods and North makes some room for him.

"Thank you and im sorry for what happened." Kale says sitting down putting his food down. C.T sits next to Carolina for the interest of his safety. "I really...I didn't mean for...I guess I didn't explain it very well but-" South puts a hand up and looks at him. "Your sorry we get it asshole."

He casts a nervous smile at her. "So..are we cool or are you gonna punch me again? I promise I can try not to die this time around." She flinched almost unnoticeably but her brother saw it. He put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Look we both made mistakes alright? I think we can just try and makeup and try not to make anymore _mistakes_." He tightens his grip on Kale with the word "mistakes."

"Right." Kale says a bit of pain in his voice. "So Carolina has anything happened during South's leave of absence?" North says obviously referring to the videos. Carolina takes a quick look at Kale. "Information...as usual only he knows what." Kale frowns and takes a bite of his apple. "Carolina everything that has happened so far is just a possibility. We can change our ways so that it doesn't."

Carolina doesn't say anything to Kale and leaves the table a glare under her helmet. C.T noticing the awkward silence around the table decides to try and break the ice. "So Kale where are you from?"

He gulps his food down and coughs a bit. "Nowhere in particular just a guy from Minnesota." C.T smiles a bit finally learning about him. "Oh good for a second there I thought that was classified. How about family you got any siblings?" He stops and slowly chews on his food a sad look going on his face.

The other freelancers don't fail to notice. "Hey you alright Kale? foods not that good but-" North says a little concerned but was interrupted as Kale gulps down his food and looks down. As he's about to answer he sees the armor color of Washington outside. "No the foods great...hey I gotta meet with the Director later so I better get ready." Kale says quickly picking up his tray and throwing it in the trash.

They watch him leave watching him quietly mumble to himself.

Training room floor

Washington was in severe mental concentration. Markers raced around him as he punched, kicked and spun. He had been in here for the last half hour in deep thought. As the last mark turned red he sighed. "Training complete. That showed a 5% increase in your normal progress agent Washington." The ships A.I said in her usual voice.

"Run it again." He said in almost a bored tone. "Resetting training room floor." As green rings started rotating around him he didn't realize he was being watched by Wyoming in the upper deck.

Wyoming held a sniper rifle in his right hand polishing it as he watched him. He was in a word...concerned. Wash wasnt really the one for training especially not for a half hour. Wash a more of a funnyman more than anything a little kid with a rifle.

He felt little comfort in watching these videos. In fact he felt even more paranoid than anything else. Apparently their military had sent Wash after a bloody beastly soldier. Wyoming hadn't had much time to talk with his brother in arms after he had locked himself in his room.

He looked down at his rifle and let out a tired sigh. "You alright?" He turned slightly to his right. Kale stood next to him a look of deep thought on his face. "I'm fine young chap...yourself?" Kale rubbed his head and smirked. "Well...im not dead so in that respect at least im doing great." Wyoming did have to give the boys words a chuckle.

"Indeed. Tell me Kale how are your travels among the ship?" Kale gave a shrug to him. "Can't complain all that much. Well I could complain but I doubt anyone would listen." Kale walked over to an open chair sitting down. He could see he was still in deep thought. "Something on your mind chap?"

Kale leaned back and ruffled his hair. "Wyoming...I dont know if I made the right decisions. I mean...look at what I did to them." His voice shook a bit but he swallowed. "I never wanted this to happen..."

Wyoming put a hand on his shoulder. "I belive that you came here for a reason Kale. For...whatever reason im not very sure but I might have something that could raise those glum shoulders!" He said with some gusto. Kale looked up at him. "What?" Wyoming smiled and coughed a little before saying. "Knock knock-" Before Wyoming could murder Kale with his abomination of a knock knock joke a very tired Washington walked in.

Wyoming looked up and under his helmet smiled. "Wash old chap good to see you!" He says walking over to him. "Nice to see you to Wyoming." He says tiredly as he goes to him. He looks over at Kale but quickly looks away.

Kale looks down not looking directly at him. "Hey Wash." He says his voice quiet and shy. Wash walks over to Wyoming and nudges him a bit. "Hey you can use the training floor now." Wyoming looks at the sniper in his hand and sighs. "Don't really feel like it old chap. I'd much rather have lunch with-" Suddenly an earth shattering KABOOM took their ears.

Kale covering his ears dropped to the floor as the ship shook. The lights quickly flickered on and off in the upper deck before the ships A.I kicked in. "Main power source overcharged, going to emergency power." The lights came back on but dimmer than before. The people in the room all got up each groaning a bit. "What happened?" Kale said steadying himself on a chair. "Main power source went offline chap. Should be back in a few hours." Kale groaned again and put his hands to his head. "Did you have to make the floor so hard?"

Washington scoffed at Kale. "Sorry maybe we should make them out of feathers next time." Kale ruffled his hair. "Sorry." Washington looked over at him. "For what?" Kale bit his cheek and clenched his fists. "I'm sorry for what happened okay?!" Washington quickly sped over to Kale. "No that's not okay Kale! Do you even know half the things you've done to us?!"

Wyoming grabbed Washington's arm and held him back. "Calm down Wash...it's not like he did anything on purpose." Just then the entrance to the upper deck opened and Carolina walked in along with South and North. "Is there a problem here?" She said in a tone laced with venom.

Washington calming down quickly stopped at the tone of Carolina. "No boss nothing's wrong here. What happened to the ship?" Carolina looked over at Kale. "C.T told me that she found this on the engines." She holds up a round circular device with a bunch of flashing lights on it.

"Do you know what this is Kale?" Carolina asked in an obvious tone. Before he could reply North in a more gentle tone. "It's a power drainer it's only been switched on for a few hours. It caused a reaction to cause an explosion in the lower levels." Carolina looked over at North which sufficiently shut him up. "It could only have been placed from someone already onboard." Carolina says still looking at Kale.

Kale quickly realizing what was happening held his hands up. "It wasn't me Carolina and you should know-" She bangs a fist on the console. "NO! Why the hell should I trust you? For all I know you could have done all this on purpose." Kale starts to back up. "I can prove it Carolina I can I just need more time..." He says pleadingly to her.

"No I want answers and we want them now." She says with the darkest of glints in her eyes.

Meanwhile on planet Jax

Two lone freelancers stood in the docking bay. One in his usual blue ODST armor of dark blue another stood in appearance of spiky black hair piercing blue eyes with a large burn scar running from right temple to jawbone wearing white Mark VI MJOLNIR armour with red trim.

The two stood waiting for the Mother of Intervention for the last 30 minutes or so. "Golly jee I sure hope nothing happened along the way huh California?" Said agent Florida also known to some as Butch Flowers. California sighed and looked up into space. "You ever get the feeling something is about to go terribly wrong?" California said with a frown.

"Aw now come on California im sure everything is gonna be fine."

How wrong he was...

* * *

**That ends yet again another chapter I hope you liked it.**

**Now its time *drumroll* Roosterteeth quote of the week!**

**This one comes from our buddy Micheal in which he shows his true creativity in Worms.**

**Michael: YES all my names made it! I didn't get fart eaters but I got Faffy Waffle, Peef Rimgar, Farfigschiter and Dung Bingo!**

**Gavin: Whats a Peef Rimgar?...**

**Thats it my dear readers another great quote (which made me laugh my ass off by the way) going into the books.**

**Please review and show your support for this story! Hey who knows this may show up on the Drunk Tank podcast with enough publicity. Have a very good day and don't worry we will get back on track with the reactions next chapter.**


End file.
